Breathe (Respirar)
by SXSFOREVER
Summary: Con una madre soltera embarazada y que se niega a trabajar. Sakura Haruno tiene que remplazarla en su trabajo como empleada domestica en la casa de verano de una familia millonaria. Cuando la familia llega a quedarse en la casa de verano , Sakura se sorprende al descubrir que el dueño de la casa es la estrella de rock Sasuke Uchiha. Inmediatamente Sasuke se siente atraído por ella.
1. Prologo

_PROLOGO_

La vida siempre ha sido una lucha para mí. De lo que puedo decir, no eran margaritas para todos los demás tampoco. Nunca he dejado de lado la fantasía de que un día no habré de sentirme sola y aislada del resto del mundo normal. Mi sueño es lo que me mantuvo muchas noches, cuando luché contra el deseo de solo desaparecer. Sería mas fácil si no hubiera nacido. Estoy segura de que mi madre ve las cosas de la misma manera. Sé lo que estas pensando y, no, nunca dijo esas palabras, pero mi entrada al mundo cambió dramáticamente el curso de su vida. Había sido una reina de belleza en el pequeño pueblo de Arkansas donde se había criado. Todo el mundo dijo que ella iba a hacer algo grande un día, de alguna manera, tal vez su belleza y encanto habrían abierto esas puertas, si no hubiera conocido al hombre que ayudo a darme la vida. El hecho es que se escapó para convertirse en una estrella y se enamoró de un hombre muy casado que no me reconoció, ni la ayudó, por temor a empañar su posición social en la gran ciudad de Nashville, Tennessee.

Una choza de una habitación en las montañas de Tennessee es donde pasamos la primera parte de mi vida. Hasta el día en que mi madre se levantó y decidió que la vida sería más fácil en Alabama. En la costa sur, podía encontrar trabajo, y la luz del sol sería buena para nosotras, o al menos eso dijo. Yo sabía que ella necesitaba un escape, o tal vez sólo un lugar para empezar de nuevo. Si una persona pudiera ser un imán para los perdedores, mi mamá se ajustaba al perfil, y, por desgracia, estaba a punto de traer a otro niño a la inestable vida a la que se las arregló para dar lugar, la que, en gran medida, confiaba a una niña - a mi - para manejar las cosas. Si me hubiera dejado tomar las decisiones por ella en el mundo de las citas, como lo hizo con el resto de su vida. Pero, por desgracia, nos estábamos dirigiendo al sur de Alabama, donde el sol se supone que debe de brillar más y lavar todas nuestras preocupaciones... si, claro.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

 _Esta historia es una adaptación del libro ¨Breathe¨ de Abbi Glines_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

 _Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san :3_

 _SASUSAKU :3_

Mamá, ¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy? — Rodé los ojos a mi muy embarazada madre que yacía tendida en su cama, en bragas y sujetador. El embarazo hizo a Mebuki sea la mayor reina del drama que antes de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección con otro perdedor.

Gimió y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. — Me siento muy mal, Sakura. Solo ve sin mí.

Había visto venir esto a un kilometro de distancia incluido antes de salir de la escuela. El último día de clases fue ayer, pero en vez de ser capaz de salir y ser una adolescente normal y corriente, Mebuki esperaba que yo hiciera el dinero.

Era casi como si hubiera planeado que trabajara en su lugar todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, no puedo solo ir a tu trabajo y tomar tu posición. Ellos no estarán bien con que tu hija de diecisiete años haga tu labor.

Sacó la almohada de la cara y me lanzó la mirada malhumorada que había perfeccionado años atrás. —Sakura, no puedo seguir limpiando la casa con el estómago del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Estoy acalorada y cansada. Necesito que me ayudes. Siempre resuelves las cosas.

Me acerqué al aire acondicionado de la ventana y lo apagué. —Si dejaras de correr al aire por un periodo continuo a veinte grados, podríamos ser capaces de vivir con menos dinero. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que cuesta mantener en funcionamiento un aire acondicionado todo el día? —Sabía que no estaba al tanto, ni le importaba, pero aun así le pregunté.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo acalorada que estoy con todo este peso extra? —Replicó de vuelta.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para evitar recordarle que no había usado un condón. Los compré para ella y me aseguré de que su bolso siempre contuviera varios. Incluso le recordé, antes de irse a las citas.

Recordar quién es el adulto en nuestra relación podría ser difícil a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo, me parecía que los papeles se invirtieron, ser adulta, sin embargo, no significa que ella tomara decisiones inteligentes, porque Mebuki, simplemente, no sabía cómo ser responsable.

—Sé que estás acalorada, pero no podemos gastar el dinero que hacemos en el aire acondicionado —le recordé.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. —Lo que sea— se quejó.

Me acerqué a su cartera y la abrí. —Está bien, voy a ir a tu trabajo hoy, por mí y espero que me permitan atravesar las puertas. Si esto no funciona, no digas que no te lo advertí. Para todo lo que estoy calificada es para puestos de trabajo de salario mínimo, que no van a pagar nuestras cuentas. Si vinieras conmigo, tendría una mejor oportunidad de tomar esta posición. —Sabía, mientras decía las palabras, que ya era ignorada. Ella había trabajado durante dos meses y logrado mantener el trabajo.

—Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que lo puedes manejar por ti misma.

Suspiré, derrotada, y la dejé allí. Volvería a dormir tan pronto como me fuera. Quería estar enojada, pero, al verla tan grande, me daba lástima. No era la mejor madre del mundo, pero me pertenecía.

Después de ponerme la ropa, pasé a su habitación y me asomé por la puerta. Roncaba, suavemente, con el aire acondicionado, una vez más, calibrado en veinte grados. Pensé en apagarlo, pero cambié de opinión. El apartamento ya se sentía tibio, y durante el día solo se calentaría más. Salí y subí a mi bicicleta. Me tomó treinta minutos llegar al puente. El que me llevaría a la isla exclusiva conectada al Sea Breeze, Alabama. La isla no era en donde la gente vivía, sino donde los ricos llegaban en el verano, que empleaban un montón de personal. Mebuki logró enganchar un trabajo como empleada doméstica en una de las casas, a doce dólares la hora. Oré por ser capaz de hacerme cargo de su puesto sin problemas.

Encontré la dirección en su tarjeta de empleado que había sacado de su bolso. Mis posibilidades de conseguir este trabajo eran escasas.

Mientras más pedaleaba hacia la isla, más y más grandes y extravagantes se volvían las casas. La dirección de la casa donde mi madre trabajaba se encontraba tres casas más abajo. Ella, por supuesto, tiene que trabajar en la casa más extravagante en el bloque, por no mencionar la última antes de la misma playa. Me detuve junto a una gran puerta de hierro y entregué la tarjeta de Mebuki al tipo que trabajaba en la entrada.

Frunció el ceño y me miró. Le entregué mi licencia de conducir.

—Soy la hija de Mebuki. Está enferma, y se supone que debo trabajar por ella hoy.

Continuó frunciendo el ceño, mientras que cogía un teléfono y llamaban a alguien. Eso no era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que aquí nadie sabía que iba a venir en su lugar. Dos hombres grandes aparecieron, y se acercaron a mí. Ambos lucían gafas de sol oscuras y me recordaron a los jugadores que debían ser vestidos con uniformes de fútbol en equipos de la NFL en lugar de estar con trajes negros.

—Señorita Haruno, podemos ver su bolsa por favor— dijo uno de ellos más que preguntar, mientras que el otro la quitó de mi hombro.

Tragué saliva y luché contra el impulso de temblar. Eran intimidantes, grandes, y no parecían confiar en mí. Me pregunté si parecía peligrosa para ellos, en todo mi metro con sesenta y siete centímetros. Eché un vistazo a mis shorts diminutos blancos y camiseta de tirantes color morado y me pregunté si consideraban el hecho de que sería imposible ocultar armas en este equipo. Me pareció un poco extraño que los dos grandes hombres se mostraran reacios a dejarme entrar. Incluso si pasaba a ser una amenaza, creo que, cualquiera de ellos, podría haberme tomado con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda. La imagen apareció en mi mente y me dieron ganas de reír. Me mordí el labio inferior y esperé a ver si me sería permitido entrar en las puertas de hierro más grandes que la vida.

—Es libre de ir, señorita haruno. Por favor, tome la entrada de servicio a la izquierda de la pared de piedra e infórmese en la cocina, donde se le indicará como proceder.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas que necesitaban dos hombres del tamaño de Goliat para proteger sus entradas? Volví en mi bicicleta y entré por las puertas ya abiertas. Una vez que pasé por la esquina de exuberantes palmeras y jardines tropicales, vi la casa. Me recordó las casas de los estilos de vida de los ricos y famosos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que existieran casas como ésta en Alabama. Había estado en Nashville una vez y vi casas similares en tamaño, pero nada tan espectacular como esto.

Me compuse, empujé la bici a la vuelta, tratando de no parar y quedarme mirando el enorme tamaño de todo. Apoyé la bicicleta contra un muro fuera de la vista. La puerta de entrada para el personal de servicio había sido diseñada para impresionar. Al menos doce metros de altura, una letra S bellamente grabada la adornaba. No sólo alta, la puerta era muy pesada haciéndome usar toda mi fuerza para abrirla. Eché un vistazo en el interior del gran pasillo de entrada y entré en una pequeña área con tres portadas en forma de arco, diferentes, para elegir, ante í.

Como nunca había estado aquí antes, no sabía dónde se hallaba la cocina. Me acerqué a la primera puerta a la derecha y miré a través de la abertura. Parecía ser una sala de reunión grande, pero nada lujoso y sin aparatos de cocina, así que me trasladé a la puerta número dos, me asomé en el interior, y encontré una gran mesa redonda con gente sentada alrededor de ella. Una señora mayor se paró frente a una estufa, diferente de cualquiera que hubiera visto en una casa. Era algo que encontrarías en un restaurante.

Este tenía que ser el lugar. Di un paso al interior.

La señora de pie me vio y frunció el ceño. —¿Puedo ayudarle? — preguntó en un tono de autoridad fuerte a pesar de que me recordaba a la tía Bea de _Andy Griffith Show._

Sonreí y el calor de elevó, amenazando con atravesar la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras observaba a todas las personas en la sala, mirándome de vuelta. Odiaba la atención y hacía cualquier cosa para no hacerme notar. A pesar de que parecía estar haciéndose cada vez más difícil, mientras más crecía. Quería evitar todo lo que animara a la gente a hablar, si pudiera. No es que fuera una solitaria, es sólo el hecho de que tengo una gran responsabilidad. Entendí a primera hora en la vida que las amistades nunca funcionarían para mí. Estoy demasiado ocupada cuidando a mi mamá. Por lo tanto, he perfeccionado el arte de ser poco interesante.

—Mmm, ah, sí, me dijeron que me presentara en la cocina para más instrucciones. —Me aclaré la voz en silencio y esperé.

No me gustaba la mirada que me disparó la señora, pero desde que estaba aquí, no tenía más remedio que quedarme.

—Estoy segura que no te contraté. ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras aquí?

Odiaba a todos esos ojos sobre mí y deseaba que Mebuki no hubiera sido tan obstinada. La necesitaba aquí, al menos por hoy. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía estas cosas?

—Soy Sakura Haruno, la hija de Mebuki Haruno. Ella… eh… no está bien hoy, así que estoy aquí para trabajar por ella. Eh… se supone… que trabajaré con ella este verano.

Ojalá no hubiera sonado tan nerviosa, pero la gente se quedó mirando. La mujer del frente frunció el ceño al igual que la tía Bea cuando alguien la hacía enojar. Era tentador dar la vuelta y correr.

—Mebuki no preguntó si podías venir a ayudarla este verano, y no contraro niños. No es una buena idea con la familia viniendo para el verano. Tal vez durante el otoño cuando se vayan, podemos darte una oportunidad.

Mi nerviosismo de ser el centro de atención desapareció de inmediato, y me entró el pánico ante la idea de mi mamá perdiendo estos ingresos que tan desesperadamente necesitábamos. Si se enteraba de que no podía trabajar por ella, renunciaría. Saqué mi voz de mujer fuera del armario y decidí que necesitaba mostrar a esta señora que podía hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie.

—Puedo entender su preocupación. Sin embargo, si usted me diera una oportunidad, puedo y le demostraré que soy una persona activa. Nunca voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y siempre voy a completar lo asignado. Por favor, sólo una oportunidad.

La señora miró a alguien en la mesa, como para conseguir una opinión. Movió los ojos de nuevo hacia mí, y pude ver que había roto su resolución.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

—Está bien, Sakura Haruno, tu oportunidad empieza ahora. Te voy a formar un equipo con Tsunade aquí, que ha estado trabajando en esta casa tanto como yo lo he hecho. Ella te dará instrucciones y luego me informará. Tendré una respuesta al final del día. Aquí está tu prueba, Señorita Haruno, te sugiero que no lo arruines.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí a, la ahora de pie, Tsunade.

—Sígueme —dijo la rubia alta y delgada que parecía tener por lo menos sesenta y cinco años antes de que se volviera y saliera de la habitación.

Hice lo indicado y no realicé contacto visual con ninguno de los otros en la habitación. Tenía un trabajo que salvar.

Tsunade me llevó por un pasillo y más allá de varias puertas. Nos detuvimos, abrió, y entró. La habitación tenía estantes de libros desde el piso hasta el techo. Sillas grandes, de cuero marrón oscuro se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación. No se enfrentan entre sí o parecían ser utilizadas para cualquier tipo de visita o para socializar. La habitación era claramente una biblioteca. Un lugar donde alguien podría venir, encontrar un libro, y perderse en una de las cómodas sillas de gran tamaño.

Tsunade levantó un brazo frente a ella haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación con un poco de estilo. Me sorprendió que viniera de la señora mayor.

—Este es el lugar favorito de la Sra. Uchiha. Ha estado cerrado todo el año. Vas a desempolvar los libros y los estantes, limpiar la madera con el limpiador especial, y las ventanas con Windex. Vas a aspirar las cortinas, limpiarlas, y encerar las maderas. Esta habitación debe brillar. A la Sra. Uchiha le gustan las cosas perfectas para su santuario. Voy a venir a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo, y vamos a comer en la cocina.

Se acercó a la puerta, y la oí agradecer a alguien. Dio un paso atrás en el interior tirando de un carro lleno de artículos de limpieza. —Esto va a tener todo lo necesario. Ten cuidado con todas las obras enmarcadas y las piezas de arte. Te advierto que todo en esta casa es muy valioso y debe ser tratado con sumo cuidado. Ahora, espero que trabajes duro y no pierdas el tiempo con tonterías. —La Sra. Tsunade de rostro hermético salió de habitación.

Di vueltas, viendo la extravagancia de mi entorno. La habitación no era muy grande, sino que sólo parecía estar llena. Podía limpiarla. No se me había pedido hacer algo imposible. Fui a los suministros para quitar el polvo y me dirigí hacia la escalera que conectaba las estanterías. Bien, podría comenzar en la parte superior, ya que el polvo siempre cae.

Me las arreglé para desempolvar todo y limpiar las ventanas antes de que Tsunade volviera a buscarme para el almuerzo. Necesitaba un descanso y algo de comida. Su ceño fruncido era una vista agradable. Movió su mirada por la habitación y asintió con la cabeza antes de llevarme de vuelta por el mismo camino que había tomado esta mañana en silencio. El olor a pan recién hecho me golpeó a la vuelta de la esquina y me metí en la luminosa cocina de gran tamaño. La Sra. Chiyo estaba sobre la estufa, apuntando a una mujer más joven que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño cubierto con una redecilla para el pelo, al igual que la Sra. Chiyo.

—Huele bien, Koyuki. Creo que lo tienes. Vamos a probar este lote con el personal hoy, y si a todo el mundo le gusta, puede hacerse cargo de la cocción del pan para las comidas de la familia. —La Sra. Chiyo se volvió, secándose las manos en el delantal—.¡Ah, aquí está nuestra nueva empleada! ¿Cómo van las cosas?

La Sra. Tsunade asintió y dijo: —Bien.

O esta señora no sonreía mucho o simplemente yo no le gustaba.

—Siéntate, siéntate, tenemos mucho que hacer antes que llegue la familia.

Me senté después de que Tsunade lo hizo, y la Sra. Chiyo dejó bandejas de comida en frente de nosotros. Debo estar haciendo algo bien ya que Tsunade dirigió sus palabras en mi dirección. —Todo el personal come en esta mesa. Todos venimos a diferentes turnos para el almuerzo. Puedes elegir lo que quieres para comer.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí la bandeja de sándwiches y tomé uno. Saqué un poco de fruta fresca de una fuente.

—Las bebidas están allá en la barra. Puede ir a escoger lo que está allí o arreglar algo por ti misma.

Me acerqué y vertí un poco de limonada. Comí en silencio, mientras escuchaba a la Sra. Chiyo dirigir a la dama a la que llamó Koyuki. Parecían estar haciendo pan para la comida de esta noche. Ni Tsunade, ni yo hicimos algún intento de conversación.

Después de que terminamos, seguí a Tsunade a la pileta donde se enjuagan los platos y los cargamos en el lavavajilla nosotras mismas. Al igual, en silencio, volvimos a la biblioteca. Me hallaba un poco menos nerviosa ahora y más interesada en lo que me rodeaba. Noté los retratos a medida que caminaba por el pasillo. Había de dos niños muy lindos. Cuanto más caminaba, más mayores se volvían. Hacia la gran abertura llevaba a la biblioteca, un rostro extrañamente familiar me sonrió desde una pintura de tamaño natural. Un rostro que había visto muchas veces en la televisión y en revistas. Anoche durante la cena, había estado en la televisión. Mebuki veía los canales de entretenimiento diario durante nuestra comida. El rockero adolescente y galán Sasuke Uchiha era uno de sus temas favoritos. Ayer por la noche había estado del brazo de una chica que se rumoreaba estaría en su nuevo video musical. Tsunade se detuvo detrás de mí. Me volví hacia ella, que parecía centrada en el retrato.

—Esta es su casa de verano. Él va a llegar con sus padres y su hermano en cualquier momento. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras a partir de la conmoción de ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha en la pared.

Tsunade caminó de nuevo, y yo la seguí a la biblioteca. —Él es la razón por la que no contratamos adolescentes. Este es un escape privado para él. Cuando era más joven, sus padres insistieron en que tomara un descanso cada verano y pasara tiempo con ellos lejos de las brillantes luces de Hollywood. Ahora es mayor y todavía viene aquí para el verano. Se va de vez en cuando para ir a diferentes eventos, pero en su mayor parte, esta es su escapada. Trae a su familia con él, ya que no se ven mucho durante el año. Si no puedes manejarlo, se te despedirá de inmediato. Su privacidad es de suma importancia. Es por eso que este es un trabajo bien pagado. Me enderecé y agarré el cubo que había estado usando.

—Puedo manejar cualquier cosa. Este trabajo es más importante para mí que una estrella adolescente de rock.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, pero a partir de su ceño, pude ver que no me creyó.

Me concentré con más energía en mi trabajo. Al final de un largo día, escuchaba mientras que la silenciosa y ceñuda Tsunade informó a la Sra. Chiyo. Ella creía que iba a ser una buena trabajadora, y que se me diera una oportunidad. Le di las gracias a ella y a la Sra. Chiyo. Debería ser capaz de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para el otoño, cuando mi mamá tendría al bebé, sin trabajo, y estando de vuelta en la escuela. Podría hacer esto.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha era famoso, y sus increíbles ojos negros oscuros hacían que me palpitara el corazón. Me obligué a admitir eso. Sin embargo, no era sólo porque pasó a ser una de las más bellas creaciones conocidas por el hombre. Todo el mundo sabía que la belleza es superficial. Supuse que lo superficial escapando de sus venas sería tan repugnante, que no le importaría si yo limpiaba su casa y paseaba en los pasillos. Además, los chicos eran una especie de la cual yo no sabía nada.

Nunca tuve tiempo para hablar con uno, incluso cuando hicieron todo lo posible para hablar conmigo. Siempre he tenido grandes problemas en la vida, como asegurarme de que comiéramos y que mi madre se acordara de pagar nuestras cuentas.

Cuando pienso en todo el dinero que había gastado, en los condones que metí en sus manos y carteras antes de que saliera con los innumerables hombres que acudían a ella, realmente tuve un momento difícil para no enojarme con ella. Incluso en ropa de tienda de segunda mano, parecía magnífica. Uno de sus muchos hombres repugnantes me dijo que heredé el maldito aspecto. Desde su pelo rubio (aunque el mío es rosado) y lacio a sus claros ojos verdes y pestañas negras, me las arreglé para conseguir todo.

Sin embargo, me faltaba la única cosa que yo sabía que me salvaba de un desastre seguro, en realidad, yo me veía más bien aburrida. Algo que a mi madre le encantaba recordarme, sin embargo, en lugar de estar molesta, me aferraba a ello por la vida. Lo que ella pensaba sería una caída de mi carácter, a mí me gustaba verlo como un salvavidas. No quería ser como ella. Si tener una personalidad aburrida me impediría seguir sus pasos, entonces lo abrazaba.

El apartamento en el que vivíamos, por casi quinientos al mes, se hallaba debajo de una casa enorme, vieja. Entré para darme cuenta de que Mebuki no se encontraba en el interior. Con sólo cuatro habitaciones, no podía haber ido muy lejos.

—¿Mamá? —No recibí respuesta.

El sol se ponía, así que salí a lo que Mebuki nombraba como patio. Si me preguntan eso era realmente más como un pequeño trozo de losa. Estaba de pie en el patio, con su estómago cada vez mayor, a la vista de todos, en un bikini que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, hace unas semanas. Se volvió y sonrió. La fachada de enferma de esta mañana ya no aparecía en su rostro. En cambio, parecía estar radiante.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te fue? ¿La Sra. Chiyo te hizo pasar un mal rato? Si lo hizo, espero que hayas sido agradable. Necesitamos este trabajo, y tú puedes ser tan grosera y poco sociable.

La escuché hablar de mi falta de habilidades sociales y esperé hasta que terminó antes de hablar. —Me dieron el trabajo para el verano si lo deseo.

Mebuki suspiró dramáticamente. —Maravilloso, realmente tengo que descansar estos próximos meses. El bebé está tomando tanto de mí. Simplemente no entiendes lo difícil que es estar embarazada.

Quería recordarle que traté de evita su embarazo mediante el sacrificio de dinero para la comida comprándole unos estúpidos condones, ¡Que no ayudaron en absoluto! Sin embargo, asentí con la cabeza y entré con ella.

—Me muero de hambre, Sakura. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer muy rápido? Estoy comiendo por dos estos días.

Ya había previsto lo que comeríamos para la cena antes de llegar a casa. Sabía que mamá no podía hacer nada en la cocina. De alguna manera, sobreviví los primeros ocho años de mi vida con mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Alrededor de la época en que cumplí ocho años, me di cuenta de que mi madre necesitaba ayuda, y empecé a crecer más rápido que los niños normales. Cuanto más ofrecía para hacer, más me daba ella. En el momento en que había cumplido once años, lo hacía todo.

Con los fideos cociéndose y la salsa de carne a fuego lento, fui a mi habitación. Me saqué la ropa de trabajo y me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros de tienda de segunda mano, que resultaban ser el núcleo de mi armario, y una camiseta. Mi guardarropa era simple.

La cacerola, en la cocina, con los fideos, silbaba para hacerme saber que necesitaba revisar los alimentos. Mebuki no iba a levantarse y comprobar las cosas. Corrí de nuevo a la pequeña cocina, saqué un espagueti con un tenedor, y lo colgué en la pared detrás de la estufa. Se quedó pegado. Estaba listo.

—De verdad, Sakura, el por qué tiras los fideos en la pared están más allá de mí. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea loca?

Levanté mi mirada hacia Mebuki. Golpeó el sofá de colores pastel, que venía con el apartamento, con el bikini.

—Lo vi en la televisión una vez cuando era más joven. Se ha quedado conmigo desde entonces. Además de que funciona.

—Es repugnante, eso es lo que es. —murmuró Mebuki, desde su lugar en el sofá.

Ella no podía hervir agua aunque quisiera, pero decidí morderme la lengua y terminar con la cena.

—Está listo, mamá—dije, mientras ponía un montón de espaguetis en un plato, sabiendo que me pediría le llevara uno.

—Tráeme un plato, ¿Quieres, cariño?

Sonreí. Siempre un paso por delante de ella. Rara vez se levantaba en estos días, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Puse un tenedor y una cuchara en el plato y se lo llevé. Ni siquiera se sentó. En su lugar, lo colocó en el estante de vientre que había desarrollado, y comió.

Puse un vaso de té helado a su lado y volví a buscar uno para mí. Había trabajado mi apetito hoy. Necesitaba comida.1

1Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta hermosa historia c:


	4. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

No tenía que ser registrada, e incluso me dieron una carta para mostrar en la puerta, para cuando llegara de aquí en adelante. Las cosas se volvían más suaves. Incluso Tsunade me sonrió una vez. Después del almuerzo, la Sra. Chiyo me envió al tercer piso, donde se encontraban la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Era fácil olvidar la casa de quién limpiaba. No tenía amigos que me contaran sobre el trabajo. No pensaba en el hecho de que me hallaba en las habitaciones donde la estrella adolescente más caliente en el mundo estaría durmiendo todo el verano, lo que, en realidad, no era un tan gran trato. Entré en su habitación y di vueltas alrededor. No era la típica habitación de chico adolescente. Se veía tan confortable que me pareció extraño.

Una pared tenía bates y pelotas firmadas con diferentes firmas, mientras que algunos sólo se veían en buen estado. Los jerseys que debe haber usado en la infancia, estaban colgados en las paredes con orgullo. Fácilmente podía imaginar al pequeño niño que había visto en las fotografías ayer, vistiéndose y jugando a la pelota en la ciudad como un chico normal. Hice una inspección más cercana y encontré imágenes de uno de los equipos en los que él había jugado. En las más antiguas, me esforcé para ver cuál de los pequeños niños era la actual famosa estrella de rock. Cuando parecía tener diez u once años, lo identifiqué fácilmente. Los jerseys y las imágenes habían sido puestas en orden por año a partir del jardín de infantes hasta la edad de trece años, luego se detuvieron. Había sido cerca de un año o un poco antes que recordaba haber oído su nombre por primera vez en la radio. Pareció llevar una vida normal hasta el momento en que el sello discográfico lo descubrió.

El espacio arriba de su cama lo apartaba de la habitación de un chico normal adolescente. Guitarras de todas las formas, tamaños, y colores estaban colgadas en las paredes. Muchas de ellas autografiadas; algunas brillaban por ser tan nuevas. Una parecía tener oro verdadero en ella, que no sería de extrañar si así fuera. Me puse de puntillas y la examiné más de cerca. Decía Fender en ella. Continué examinando las firmas de las guitarras más caras. Recorrí mi dedo sobre el nombre _Jon Bon Jovi y_ sonreí. Aparentemente, incluso una estrella de rock tiene ídolos. En el centro de todas las guitarras colgaba una pequeña, desgastada. El hecho de que estuviese en el centro de toda su colección, hacía obvio que debe haber sido la primera y la que más amaba.

Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera afuera, y luego me puse debajo de la pequeña guitarra y me imaginé cómo todo había empezado. No era una loca fan, pero ver algo que fue responsable de estimular un sueño parecía casi sagrado en cierto modo.

Mi carro de limpieza sin tocar se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y sabía que necesitaba ponerme a trabajar. No quería aprender cosas nuevas, cosas personales sobre él. Lo quería a él, superficial e intocable a mis ojos. Sabiendo que una vez fue lindo, un pequeño niño con el cabello rizado negro oscuro y una sonrisa que algún día podía causar un frenesí le hacía parecer más real y no tan divino. Necesitaba mantener mi interés en él al mínimo. Rápidamente me moví por la habitación sacando el polvo y barriendo, y luego limpié las caras maderas. Decidí que sería mejor terminar con esta habitación rápidamente antes de que me encontrara con cualquier otra cosa que me haga imaginarlo como el pequeño niño de las fotos. Concentré mis pensamientos en el futuro y bloqueé los otros acerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, ¿Terminaste ya? La familia ya llegó, y tenemos que ir a los cuartos de empleados—dijo Tsunade desde la puerta.

Puse mis artículos de limpieza de vuelta en el carro y me dirigí hasta la puerta dónde se hallaba una muy nerviosa, Tsunade. —Claro, acabo de terminar.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, en el que viajaba el personal de la casa, de un piso a otro, sin ser vistos por la familia. Tsunade se apresuró al entrar una vez que se abrió, y empecé a seguirla cuando una botella de limpiador de cristales se cayó del carro. Saqué un pequeño trapo y recogí la botella del suelo. Limpié lo que había derramado lo mejor que pude.

—Rápido, por favor—Tsunade llamó, con un tono de ansiedad desde el interior del ascensor. La familia debía ser dirigida al piso de arriba.

Me puse de pie, y una sensación de hormigueo corrió a través de los pelos de mi cuello. Sorprendida, me di vuelta y lo vi de pie allí, mirándome. Ya no era el pequeño niño de cabellos rizados, en su lugar, estaba la famosa estrella de rock.

Me congelé sin saber qué hacer, ya que mi presencia fuera reconocida tan pronto, no era algo que la Sra. Chiyo quería. Una sonrisa apareció a través de su ridículamente sexy cara, el calor quemaba en mis mejillas, y aparté la mirada, empujando el carro en el ascensor.

No parecía estar enojado de que una adolescente trabajara en su casa. Su sonrisa parecía divertida. Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando le eché un vistazo, pero no dijo nada. Puse mi carro lejos y fui a informar a la cocina que ya había terminado arriba. La Sra. Chiyo tenía las manos en las caderas, esperando que llegáramos. Una conversación silenciosa ocurrió entre Tsunade y la Sra. Chiyo. Después la Sra. Chiyo asintió, sacó algo de la mesa y me entregó ropa doblada de color negro.

—Todos usan uniformes cuando la familia está en la residencia. Además, ya no limpiarás mas la casa, me vas a ayudar en la cocina y ayudarás al Sr. Jiraya en los jardines. Sin embargo, esta noche te necesito para servir la cena. La Sra. Uchiha ha pedido que todos los sirvientes sean vistos de apariencia atractiva por la familia e invitados. Lee, el joven que contraté para ayudar a Naruto en el servicio de la familia, llamó para avisar que estaba enfermo hace unos diez minutos, y tú eres todo lo que tengo. Has demostrado ser una gran trabajadora, y pareces tomar en serio el trabajo. Tú edad me preocupa, ya que el amo de la casa está cerca de tu edad y es un ídolo en los ojos de la mayoría de las chicas. Mi instinto me dice que significa poco para ti. Espero que continúes mostrando esa madurez.

En realidad, no sabía qué decir después de todo lo que dijo, así que sólo asentí.

—Bien. Ahora, tienes que usar esto todos los días. Tengo dos más hechos de tu tamaño, y tienen que ser dejados aquí cada noche para ser lavados y planchados. Asegúrate de seguir entrando por el mismo lugar y de inmediato te cambias en el cuarto de lavado. Ahora, necesito que me ayudes a comenzar a preparar la cena antes de ponerte la ropa. Tienes que estar limpia y ordenada para cuando sirvas.

En las siguientes dos horas, corté, rebané, agité, y rellené todo tipo de carnes y vegetales. Por el momento, la Sra. Chiyo me dijo que fuera a cambiarme y a arreglar mi cabello, el agotamiento llenó mi cuerpo. Me puse una falda negra, que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas, y una blusa blanca con botones y cuello redondo. Me puse un delantal negro sobre mi blusa y falda. Tomando mi cabello suelto, coloqué mis rizos en lo alto de mi cabeza. Me lavé la cara y las manos y suspiré viendo mi cara reflejada en el espejo. El rostro de mi madre me consiguió un trabajo como servidor esta noche, pero mi personalidad reservada ganó la confianza de la Sra. Chiyo. Cuando los ojos de mi madre brillaban con picardía, los míos se encontraban serios y reservados.

La sonrisa de Sakura Uchiha me deslumbró tanto como lo hizo en las millones de fotos que había visto en revistas y en posters. Sin embargo, no significaba que yo sería lo suficientemente tonta como para ser atraída por él, como el resto del mundo. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta y volví a la cocina, donde la Sra. Chiyo esperaba.

—Bien, ahora, recuerda, tú te sitúas en el frente del amo Sasuke en el momento exacto en que Naruto esté... —saludó a un hombre alto y joven que aún no había conocido—. Situado frente a la Sra. Uchiha. Ustedes serán los únicos que estén en la mesa esta noche. El Sr. Uchiha y Itachi llegarán mañana, por lo que esta noche, ustedes dos serán los únicos sirviendo.

—Asegúrate de estar en silencio detrás del amo Sasuke mientras él come y seguir los pasos de Naruto. Él te ayudará con cualquier cosa con la que no te sientas segura.

Desvié la mirada hacia Naruto quien parecía ser sólo unos pocos años mayor que yo, probablemente en la edad universitaria. Su cabello rubio arenoso y sonrientes ojos azules inmediatamente me relajaron.

Me tendió su bronceada mano y sonrió. — Naruto Uzumaki.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya, y él la sacudió. — Sakura Haruno.

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y tomó la bandeja. —Miré tu valiente desempeño ayer cuando aseguraste tu trabajo aquí. Me sorprendió cómo tus ojos pasaron de nerviosos a determinados en menos de un segundo. —Tomó la bandeja delante de él, sonreí y levantó el set de bandejas delante de mí.

—Puedes seguirme... desde que sirva la comida de la Sra. Uchiha —Me dio un guiño antes de girarse e ir en dirección a la entrada del comedor.

* * *

 _Hasta acá el capitulo de hoy c: Nos vemos! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La gran sala no era nueva para mí Había limpiado los pisos esa mañana. Naruto tomó su lugar detrás de la Sra. Uchiha, que se sienta en las espaldas de la entrada. La alarma natural en mi cuerpo me avisó cuando caminaba alrededor para sentarse detrás de Sasuke, quien se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Miré a Naruto para que me guiara. Asintió con la cabeza, y pusimos las ensaladas en la mesa exactamente en el mismo momento. Di un paso atrás. Naruto dijo para qué me quedé al lado de él, así que lo hice.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Papá está haciendo ir a Itachi a la entrevista en Yale, si él no quiere ir allí. —La voz de Sasuke sonaba tan suave que parecía casi irreal.

Me sentí como si hubiera entrado a una película, y me quedé observando la escena delante de mí.

—Tu hermano no sabe qué es lo mejor para él. Tiene el cerebro para ser algo más que el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha. Puede hacer un nombre por sí mismo, si sólo se centrara en ello, en vez de pasar el tiempo jugando con el mercado de valores. Su cabeza para los números se está desperdiciando.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia mí y pareció sonreír antes de dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia su madre. —Los dos van a empujarlo lejos. Estás en lo correcto, él es inteligente y no necesita que pienses por él.

La Sra. Uchiha soltó una corta y dura carcajada. —Y tú no estarías dónde estás hoy si yo no te hubiese presionado tan duro. Todo lo que querías hacer era jugar béisbol con tus amigos y tocar en una banda de garaje sin nadie con talento, exceptuándote.

Sasuke suspiró, tomando un trago de su agua con hielo, y se volvió hacia su madre. —Suficiente, Mamá, no empieces a hablar mal de los únicos amigos verdaderos que he tenido.

La Sra. Uchiha miró hacia atrás, y Naruto tocó mi mano para llamar mi atención hacia él y la razón por la que me encontraba ahí. Dimos un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo, removiendo los platos de ensalada de los Uchihas.

—¿Podemos conseguir alguna cosa que no sea agua para que beban con su comida? —preguntó Naruto con un encantador acento sureño.

Me encontré con sus ojos una vez más mirándome. Luché contra la tentación de permitir que mis ojos miraran en la dirección de Sasuke.

La Sra. Uchiha suspiró. —Supongo que una copa de Merlot no debería herirme —miró a su hijo y alisó la servilleta en su regazo como si tratara de decidir—. Tráeme una copa del Merlot que tenemos en la bodega.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás, y podía ver que seguía mirándome. Por lo tanto, tomé una calmada respiración y lo miré.

—Si pudiera tener un vaso de té helado dulce de la Sra. Chiyo por favor.

Asentí y me resistí de regresarle la sonrisa.

—Sí, señor—respondió Naruto. Dio un paso atrás y movió su mano por lo que me dirigí de regreso a la cocina.

Salí del gran comedor e inmediatamente tomé una profunda respiración. No me había dado cuenta de lo angustiante que podía ser. Tan pronto como entré en la cocina, Naruto me sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo arruiné?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y un mechón de pelo rubio cayó en sus ojos. —No, estuviste genial. Ahora vamos a buscar la sopa de cangrejo, antes de que la Sra. Chiyo tenga un ataque. —Se giró hacia la ama de llaves—. Sra. Chiyo necesitamos el Merlot de la bodega.

La Sra. Chiyo le entregó la botella ya abierta junto con un vaso. —Ya lo había pensado, y aquí está el té dulce de Sasuke.

—Yo me encargo de las bebidas—dijo Naruto.

Me sentía demasiado agradecida como para preguntar por qué. Sólo asentí y lo seguí por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Justo antes de que entrara, Naruto se volteó a mirarme. —Ignora que él te está mirando. Eres un placer para los ojos. No puedo culparlo, pero si quieres mantener este trabajo, trata de mantenerte invisible. —Guiñó un ojo y luego abrió la puerta.

Mi objetivo en la vida era volverme invisible. Pensé que había estado tratando de hacer eso. Aparentemente, necesitaba esforzarme más.

—Tengo la intención de tener un montón de tiempo para relajarme en la playa. Me gusta el acceso a las playas privadas que tenemos aquí y la idea de ser capaz de relajarme sin que nadie intente hablar conmigo, conocerme, o conseguir que firme un autógrafo es algo que he estado anhelando por un año. Necesito un descanso. Sé que Fugaku odia la idea de que no esté disponible por tres meses, pero lo necesito para mi cordura. —Sasuke me miró mientras colocaba el plato de sopa frente a él—. Gracias —susurró.

—Yo también quiero que tengas un descanso. Fugaku piensa que un poco de tiempo en frente de tus fans, este verano, seria genial para RP. Quizás podrías hacer un concierto en la playa, o sólo ir a algunos estrenos de películas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera, Mamá. Me niego que se sepa que estoy aquí. Elegí Alabama por qué no es una zona altamente poblada. Mejor aún, esta pequeña isla es privada. Voy a considerar algunos estrenos de películas, pero nada más. No hay conciertos.

La Sra. Uchiha se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, le dije a Fugaku que lo intentaría, y lo hice. Él puede tratar contigo, tú eres un adulto. No te voy a presionar más.

Sasuke continuó comiendo, y yo estaba junto a Naruto mirando por la ventana y al bol de Sasuke esperando el momento en que tendría que quitarlo. Miré a Naruto, y se encontró con mis ojos con una sonrisa. Él era todo negocios y me di cuenta de que quería que lo hiciera bien aquí. Había hecho un amigo. Naruto tocó ligeramente mi brazo y dio un paso adelante. De inmediato lo seguí y levantamos los boles.

—¿Más té dulce, señor?

Sasuke me miró y deslizó su mirada hacia Naruto. —Sí, por favor.

En el vaso de la Sra. Uchiha quedaba a lo más un trago. Naruto otra vez dio un paso hacia atrás y me permitió salir primero. Hicimos la misma rutina que antes.

Una vez en la cocina, recogimos las bandejas ya preparadas con las más ricas y exóticas comidas que jamás había visto.

—Guau, seguro comen un montón.

—La Señora Uchiha raramente prueba su comida hasta el momento, y mi conjetura es que apenas tocará esto.

—Él come todo lo suyo.

—Sip, pero él es un chico en crecimiento.

Me reí con la imitación de la Sra. Chiyo que hizo Naruto, recogí la bandeja, y lo seguí por el ya familiar pasillo. Una vez dentro, coloqué la comida frente a Sasuke, otra vez, y Naruto colocó el té dulce por mí.

Sasuke y su madre comieron en silencio esta vez. Ocasionalmente, sentí que él me miraba, y un breve toque de la mano de parte de Naruto que sin duda me recordaba que necesitaba parecer invisible. Nunca miré esos curiosos ojos azul acero. Madre e hijo intercambiaron unas casuales palabras, pero la mayor parte, comieron en silencio. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, inspeccioné a Sasuke para ver si él había finalizado, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Traté de mirar lejos, pero sus ojos tenían un toque de risa. Me quedé mirando a mis pies, y Naruto me apretó el brazo. Me impresionó. Lo miré, y asintió para que tomáramos los platos. Limpiamos los lugares en frente de ellos al mismo tiempo, y caminé hacia la puerta.

—No voy a comer el postre —dijo la Sra. Uchiha a Naruto—. No me gusta dejarte comiendo solo, pero estoy agotada. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Naruto se paró cuando su madre dejó la mesa. Una vez que se fue, se sentó otra vez. —Me encantaría el postre. —Nos aseguró... o me aseguró a mí.

Naruto asintió. —Sí, señor—dijo en su tono serio, y nos fuimos.

Una vez en la cocina, Naruto colocó su bandeja. —Bien, esto es raro. Se supone que tienes que tomar su plato, y desde que su madre se fue, no tengo razón para volver. Yo podría ir en tu lugar, lo que sería la mejor idea, pero me temo que se enojará. Te ha notado, y sé que era bastante inevitable que lo hiciera, pero esperaba que, ya que es famoso, no prestaría atención a otra cara bonita. —Naruto suspiró, apoyó su cadera en la mesa y cruzó sus largas piernas—. Estoy dejándote esto a ti.

—¿A mí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Sakura? No es sobre tu trabajo; es sobre el mío. Si no vuelves, podría perder el mío por tomar tu lugar. Creo que él ya se dio cuenta de que estoy protegiéndote. Si tú vas o no, tu trabajo está seguro... por ahora.

Suspiré y recogí la bandeja con el postre. No pondría en peligro el trabajo de otro por ayudarme. —Lo haré.

Sin otra palabra, me dirigí al pasillo por mí misma.

Una vez que entré, los ojos negros se encontraron con los míos y sonrió. —Ah, entonces te dejó que vinieras sola. Me preguntaba si en tu lugar lo vería a él.

No quería sonreír por ese comentario, pero lo hice. Puse el postre delante de él y tomé mi lugar.

—¿Tú hablas? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Naruto había hablado por mí toda la noche.

—Nosotros normalmente no tenemos jóvenes mujeres empleadas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste para convencer a Chiyo?

—Soy madura para mi edad.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete. —Esperaba que mi simple respuesta pusiera fin a su interrogación.

—¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

Su pregunta me tomó fuera de guardia y me encontré con su mirada. —Es difícil no mirar las fotos cuando sacaba el polvo y trapeaba.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Aplicaste para este trabajo sin saber que yo vivo aquí?

Me di cuenta de que había asumido que era una fan que había pasado a través de las grietas de su seguridad y él quería saber cómo lo había hecho.

—Mi madre ha estado limpiando aquí por dos meses. Sin embargo, su embarazo ha avanzado y me envió aquí en su lugar. Demostré que era digna, y la Sra. Chiyo me mantuvo. Mi estadía aquí no tiene nada que ver con usted, señor, pero tiene todo que ver con el hecho de que quiero comer y pagar el arriendo. —Sabía que sonaba molesta, pero yo lo estaba, y no podía evitarlo.

Él asintió y se puso de pie. —Lo siento. Cuando te vi, y eres joven y bueno... atractiva, pensé que la única razón por la que alguien como tu estuviera trabajando aquí, era para estar cerca de mí. Trato muy poco con mujeres, y asumir que trabajabas aquí para estar cerca de mí no fue justo. Por favor, discúlpame.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta. Sentí que este trabajo se me deslizaba fuera de mis manos, pero no iba a llorar. —Entiendo. —Me las arreglé para decir.

Una sonrisa de niño apareció en sus labios, y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. —Supongo que debería haber imaginado que estabas tomada, por la actitud posesiva del otro empleado esta noche. Te miré más de lo que debería, pero me mantuve esperando que preguntaras por mi autógrafo o deslizaras tu número en una servilleta.

Levanté mis cejas en sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros. —Esas cosas son parte de mi forma de vida. Sólo lo esperaba.

Le devolví la sonrisa esta vez. No era tan malo como había creído.

No iba a despedirme.

—Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, señor, nada más.

—Hazme un favor y no me llames "señor". Sólo soy dos años mayor que tú.

Tomé el plato, con cuidado para no tocar sus manos, y di un paso hacia atrás. —Está bien. —respondí, con la esperanza de irme.

—Entonces, ¿Él es tu novio?

Me atrapó con la guardia baja con esa pregunta, y me detuve en seco.

—¿Quién? ¿Naruto?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Era difícil no mirarlo. —Sí, Naruto es el tipo que se veía muy determinado a asegurarse de que no cometieras errores esta noche, entonces sí.

—No, él es... él es un amigo. —Era extraño decir esas palabras. Nunca había llamado a nadie amigo en mi vida.

Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarme en mi oído. -Espero que algún día me considere un amigo de esa forma. No tengo muchos de aquellos.

Mi cara se puso caliente, y mi piel se estrechó con su cercanía. Su aliento cálido en mi piel y difícil formar las palabras. Tragué saliva, tratando de concentrarme en su comentario y no desmayarme a sus pies como una loca lunática. -Sólo tengo uno-solté, como una idiota.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

Me encogí de hombros. -No tengo tiempo para amigos.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, abriendo la puerta para mí y sonrió.

-Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar algún tiempo en tu agenda apretada, porque sucede que necesito un amigo ... alguien a quien no le import quién soy ... alguien que se ría de mis bromas cuando no sean graciosas. Si no me equivoco, no importa el hecho de que estoy en la portada de la revista _Rolling Stone_ este mes, y en las paredes de las habitaciones de todas las adolescentes en América.

Su comentario es facilitar mi movimiento, el sentido del tiempo común por su cercanía, y el negué con la cabeza. -No todas las adolescentes en América. Nunca ha visto mis paredes Entonces, supongo que estás en lo correcto. No me importa.

Me alejo, dejándolo detrás de mí.

* * *

 _Este capitulo fue ayer, pero por raro que parezca no puede entrar a la página desde mi ordenador, así que lo intego al siguiente día (hoy) ya no me deja entrar, hasta que nada entro c:_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos a la siguiente! do:_

 _Pdta: En estos días he estado viendo Candy jaja, creo que la mayoría conoce ese anime y pues solo puedo decir que ... odio a susana uu_

 _Les quiero un recomendar un anime que me ha gustado mucho, se estreno en octubre del año pasado así que no es tan antiguitaaa jaja y sigue en emisión, se llama Mahoutsukai no Yome c: así que a las que no han visto ese anime, les recomiendo mucho esa c:_

 _Jaja ahora si, nos vemos !_


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Naruto esperaba por mí en la cocina, bebiendo té dulce y hablando con la Sra. Chiyo. Se puso de pie cuando me vio.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Él pensó que yo era una fan que se deslizó a través de las grietas, y quería saber cómo lo había hecho. Le informé que había reemplazado a mi madre debido a su embarazo, que no era una fan, y que no me di cuenta de que ésta casa le pertenecía a él cuando acepté el trabajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo te tuvo dándole explicaciones?

—No creo que haya ningún problema ahora que él sabe que no soy una fan loca a punto de resbalar mi número en una servilleta. Dudo que se dé cuenta de mi existencia a partir de ahora.

Naruto levantó sus cejas como si no me creyera.

La Sra. Chiyo se acercó y tomó la bandeja de mis manos. —Bien, sabía que ibas a trabajar muy bien. Ahora, ve a cambiarte el uniforme y vuelve a casa. No espero que regreses hasta las siete de la mañana.

Corrí al cuarto de lavado para cambiarme. Una vez que estuve de nuevo en mi propia ropa, me dirigí a la puerta. La Sra. Chiyo tarareaba mientras limpiaba, y Naruto estaba apoyado contra la puerta, esperando.

—Es tarde, ¿Conduces o caminas? —preguntó, cuando llegué junto a él.

—Vine en bicicleta.

Abrió la puerta, y salimos a la noche juntos.

—Déjame ponerla en la caja de mi camioneta y llevarte a casa. —Realmente parecía preocupado por mí.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos en la camioneta, me relajé y me eché hacia atrás en sus asientos de cuero gastado.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la mansión Uchiha?

Él me miró. —Comencé el verano pasado. Sólo trabajo los veranos aquí. Soy un local, pero actualmente estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Alabama. Este es un empleo de verano para mí.

—Obviamente es un trabajo de verano para mí también. Voy a empezar mi último año en el otoño. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí desde Tennessee.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, y yo miré por la ventana ya que las familias caminaban por las aceras, aún en su ropa de playa. Nunca había visto la playa antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. No podía dejar de estar fascinada observando las olas romper sobre la playa de arena.

—Pareces mucho mayor que una chica de último año de secundaria. De hecho, eres más madura que la mayoría de mis compañeras.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Si tan sólo supiera. Pero aquella noche no era la noche para descargar mi vida con alguien que podría llegar a ser un verdadero amigo.

—Lo sé. Siempre he sido una mujer grande en el cuerpo de una niña. Eso pone a mi madre como loca.

—Yo no diría que eres una mujer mayor, sólo eres más madura que el resto de las chicas de diecisiete años.

Las adolescentes normales se reían y coqueteaban por las calles. El romance de verano no era algo que comprendiera, pero al parecer era una cosa muy grande por estos lados. Las chicas de aquí se referían a los turistas como _chicos de verano_. Yo realmente no lo entendía, o sí lo hacía, pero no me parecía normal.

Naruto se volvió hacia mí.

—¿He herido tus sentimientos? No quise hacerlo. Fue un cumplido, de verdad. Me canso de la estupidez y la superficialidad de las niñas. Eres como un soplo de aire fresco.

Volví la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a él y lo vi sonreír. Realmente era un buen tipo. Deseé que mi interior se volviera cálido y cosquilleara cuando me miraba fijamente, pero al parecer mi cuerpo sólo se reservaba aquella respuesta para las estrellas del rock adolescente. El pensamiento de que tal vez fuera superficial en mi interior me hizo sentir enferma.

—Gracias, nunca me han felicitado por mi personalidad extraña antes.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no la llamaría extraña... más bien, refrescantemente única.

Me reí de su intento por hacer que suene mejor.

—Gracias. _Refrescantemente_ _única_ suena mucho más atractivo. Gira a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo, y es dos casas más abajo, a la izquierda.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto del camino hasta el apartamento.

—Ponla a un lado. No se nos permite utilizar la unidad del propietario. Son los dueños de la casa. Alquilamos el pequeño apartamento de abajo.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta.

—Gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa.

Abrió la puerta, saltó, y tomó mi bici de la caja de su camioneta.

Vi como él la bajó y la apoyó contra la pared de la casa, junto a la puerta.

—Cuando quieras. Si te marchas al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago, siempre puedo darte un empujón.

Le di las gracias de nuevo.

Él movió los pies y miró hacia mí.

—Puesto que eres nueva aquí, y estamos trabajando juntos este verano, ¿Por qué no salimos una noche después del trabajo, o el domingo durante el día, cuando los dos estamos libres? Te puedo mostrar lo que es divertido por aquí y presentarte a algunas personas. Ya sabes, como amigos.

Parecía divertido, pero me quedé un poco sorprendida por el comentario del domingo. —¿El domingo? —pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿No sabes que todos tenemos libres los domingos, incluso la Sra. Chiyo?

Negué con la cabeza. —No, yo no lo sabía. Pero, sí, me encantaría ir a disfrutar de esta zona con alguien que sepa a dónde ir.

Él sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio.

—Genial. Voy a hacer planes esta semana y te haré saber lo que tengo preparado.

Nos despedimos, y lo observé entrar de nuevo en su camioneta. Saludé con la mano, y me volví para enfrentar a Mebuki y sus indudables veinte preguntas sobré por qué me había tardado tanto.

El apartamento estaba en silencio y oscuro. Me asomé a la habitación de Mebuki y la encontré dormida en la parte superior del cobertor, con el aire acondicionado encendido. Tomé una manta y la cubrí antes de ir a mi habitación y prepararme para una ducha. Ella había ido a dormir temprano. No hubo veinte preguntas, y no tuve que cocinar la cena. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba estar limpia y dormir. Me las había arreglado para superar mi mayor obstáculo. Mañana debería ser más fácil. No habría más encuentros con Sasuke y tener un amigo debería hacer las cosas aún más agradables.

La semana siguiente cayó en una rutina. Llegaba al trabajo e iba directo a la cocina con la Sra. Chiyo. Ella hablaba mucho más que Tsunade, y sus historias eran entretenidas. Me contó todo acerca de sus dos hijas y sus siete nietos. Una de las hijas vivía en Michigan, con cinco hijas a cuesta. La otra hija vivía en Georgia, y tenía una niña de nueve años y un niño pequeño que era amado inmensamente por una familia llena de chicas. Su vida criando a sus hijas me hizo dar cuenta cuán disfuncional mi vida con Mebuki sonaría. Me imaginé una vida completamente normal, como la de la Sra. Chiyo. Yo sabía que algún día podría tener una, tan llena de familia y amor como la que ella parecía tener. A menudo soñaba despierta con una vida como la que ella me contaba.

Mis primeras tardes con el Sr. Jiraya comenzaron siendo un poco tensas, ya que a él no le gustaba tener una adolescente ayudándolo, pero después de un día de no tener que apoyar sus artríticas rodillas parecía apreciar mi presencia allí. Después de mi cuarto día, el Sr. Jiraya y yo nos sentábamos y jugábamos al ajedrez en el mirador, cuando los días de trabajo terminaban. Me ganaba cada vez, pero estaba comenzando a gustarme y le prometí que mejoraría mis habilidades, y que un día lo vencería.

Veía a Naruto en las noches, cuando todos nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa y disfrutábamos de un plato de sopa y ensalada. La Sra. Chiyo siempre enviaba un plato de comida a casa para Mebuki, y yo sospechaba que ella lo hacía por mí. De alguna manera, sin que yo le dijera, ella parecía entender cómo mi vida de hogar funcionaba.

Después de que Naruto salía del trabajo, nos llevaba a mi bicicleta y a mí a casa. La Sra. Chiyo contrató a otro sirviente que Naruto sugirió. Él estaba trabajando bien, y las cosas parecían funcionar sin problemas con el personal y la familia. El domingo por la mañana llegó antes de que lo notara.

Me acosté en la cama, tapándome la cara frente a la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas. Fue bueno no tener que saltar y prepararme para salir. Disfrutaba de mi trabajo, pero también me gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Bostecé y me estiré. Saldría con un amigo. Yo estaba más emocionada de lo que una persona normal estaría, pero no pude evitarlo. Me senté y me froté la cara, tratando de despertar lo suficiente como para ir a desayunar. La casa estaba muy tranquila todavía, ya que Mebuki normalmente dormía hasta las once todos los días. Fui a la cocina y me serví un plato de Crunchs de mantequilla de maní, y luego fui a sentarme en el pedazo de losa, saliendo por nuestra puerta de atrás. El sol brillaba fuera del agua, y me calentó mientras yo disfrutaba de mi plato de cereal. Ese día se sentía como mi primer día real de verano. Ese día sería capaz de ir y hacer algo que todos los chicos de diecisiete años suelen hacer.

—¿Qué estás comiendo? —preguntó Mebuki, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, o, mejor dicho, se contoneaba por ella.

—Cereales de mantequilla de maní —le contesté, y les di otro mordisco.

Se hundió en la silla de jardín a mi lado y suspiró: —¿Me amas?

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo las palabras que vendrían después. —Sí —respondí, y tomé otra cucharada de cereal.

—Entonces, ¿Tendrías piedad de mí y mi enorme estómago, y me servirías un tazón cuando hayas terminado?

Ese era un viejo juego. Ella creía que era lindo preguntarme si la quería antes de pedirme que fuera a buscar algo. Me comí el resto de mi cereal y bebí toda la leche antes de ponerme de pie.

—Voy a buscar tu cereal —le dije, caminando de regreso hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, cariño —respondió ella sin abrir los ojos.

Le serví un tazón grande, así no tendría que buscar un segundo luego, y se lo llevé. Tenía que decirle acerca de Naruto antes de que él llegara. Le di la taza, y ella se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en una silla que no era reclinable, y tomó el tazón.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo, sonriendo.

Volví a sentarme. —He hecho un amigo en el trabajo, y él viene a buscarme hoy para mostrarme los alrededores y pasar el rato.

Mebuki puso la cuchara llena de cereal hacia abajo.

—¿¡Un chico!? ¿Tú?

—Él no es un chico con el que estoy saliendo. Es sólo un amigo. Es de por aquí y quiere salir hoy.

Ella sonrió y le dio un mordisco al cereal. Apenas había tragado cuando dijo: —No puedo creer que hayas hablado con alguien lo suficiente como para hacer un amigo. ¿O es un recluso también?

Me puse de pie, no me encontraba de ánimo para las bromas de mi madre. Le encantaba recordarme que carecía de habilidades sociales.

Empecé a entrar, y ella se rio.

—Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo, Sakura. No te molestes. Me alegra que tengas un amigo. Pero no te olvides de mí y estés fuera todo el día. Me siento sola por aquí.

Odiaba cuando ella me hacía sentir culpable. —Tienes un auto. Ve a un lugar y has algo.

Ella dio un suspiro melodramático.

—Me hace falta ir a buscar una pedicura, ya que no puedo ver los dedos de mis pies.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, algo donde no se necesite dinero. Como dar un paseo por la playa.

Rodó los ojos en ese momento, y entré. Hice una línea recta hacia el dinero escondido que había salvado de las facturas, y lo escondí en otro lugar. No tenía necesidad de llegar a casa y ver que había gastado todas nuestras reservas. Después de que el dinero estuvo asegurado, me fui a prepararme para mi día con Naruto. Tenía que lavarme el pelo y ponerme bloqueador solar. El sol aquí podría ser brutal. Pero primero, tenía que encontrar un traje de baño y algo de desgaste. Miré la hora. Treinta minutos hasta que llegara a recogerme. Tenía que estar lista para que Mebuki no respondiera a la puerta y encontrara una manera de avergonzarme.

* * *

 _Holaaaa, bueno hasta acá el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho c: gracias por sus comentarios c: espero que sigan comentando :)_

 _Estaba pensando que después de que terminara de adaptar este libro, iba adaptar otro. Estaba pensando en algunos libros y aquí abajo les dejare los libros que estaba pensando._

 **Existence - Abbi Glines**

 **After - Anna Todd**

 **Easy - Tamara Webber**

 **Bad Boy's Girl - Blair Holden?**

 _Aprovecho en recomendar un fanfic, que la verdad me encanta demasiado soy fan de la autora y bueno el fanfic se llama **Ventanas del Ama - sakuratrc,** tiene 3 partes, (la 3era esta en emision) y varios fanfic que también son muy buenos y las invito para que vayan a leer sus historias que son increíblemente buenas c: _

_Elijan que libro podría adaptar después de este c:_

 _Espero sus respuestas chicas!_

 _Nos vemos! :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Buenos días —dijo Naruto cuando abrí.

—¡Buenos días a ti también! Espera sólo un segundo, voy a buscar mi bolso. —Me di vuelta, volví a entrar en la sala de estar, y tomé el bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Me voy. Sal y ve a hacer algo —le dije a mamá antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo traes adentro? —Todavía estaba vestida con su camisón negro, que se extendía por encima de su estómago.

—No, mamá, no contigo vestida con tu camisa de dormir.

Ella se rió, y me apresuré a volver a la puerta.

—¿Estás lista para ver este lugar desde una perspectiva local? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, emocionada. —Sí, lo estoy.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta para mí, y me balanceé dentro. Saltó y se deslizó en un par de gafas de sol oscuras.

—¿Comes ostras crudas?

—¡De ninguna manera!

Él sonrió. —Debí haberlo adivinado: eres una niña de Tennessee. Pero está bien, también están asando hamburguesas, mazorcas de maíz, y costillas.

—Me encantan las hamburguesas, el maíz, y las costillas.

—Ah, bien. Bueno, vamos a ir a la casa de un amigo. Están asando fuera hoy, con las ostras crudas en su concha como aperitivos.

Hice una mueca ante la idea de algo blando y viscoso sobre conchas que la gente realmente iba a poner en sus bocas.

Él se rio en mi cara. —Creo que cuando uno crece por aquí, no parece tan malo.

No respondí, porque no estaba segura de que alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a comer baba.

—Gaara ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria. Te gustará. Iremos a una parrillada, y luego a practicar esquí acuático. Ellos tienen un barco y vamos a ir a lanzarlo en el puerto deportivo.

—¿Has hecho esquí acuático alguna vez?

—Me temo que no, pero me gustaría intentarlo. —Parecía que eso era lo que debía decir, porque una gran sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

—Te puedo enseñar. Estarás esquiando antes de que el día haya terminado.

Llegamos a una casa de una sola planta, construida sobre pilotes, como la mayoría de las casas de por allí. No era lujosa, y parecía haber sobrevivido a algunos huracanes. El revestimiento había sido remendado unas cuantas veces.

Naruto me encontró cuando salí de la camioneta y deslizó un par de gafas de sol en mi cara.

—Vas a necesitarlos. Sin ellos, el sol te dará dolor de cabeza.

—¿Siempre llevas gafas de sol de mujer por ahí? —le pregunté en broma.

Se echó a reír. —No, tengo una hermana.

Yo no sabía nada de su familia. Me gustó saber algo sobre él que no fuera lo obvio.

—Por favor, dime que te pusiste bloqueador solar. Incluso los más bronceados se queman con este sol.

—Sí, estoy usando.

—Ven por aquí —dijo, tirando de mí con él a través de un poco de hierba muy alta, que crecía en la arena. Un simple rectángulo de piscina se encontraba en el centro del patio, rodeado de chicos en traje de baño y chicas en bikini. Ellos arrojaban barro de unas conchas, y me recordé a mí mismo que no debía hacer muecas cuando me hablaran y comieran esas cosas. Naruto me apretó la mano y tiró de mí hacia la fiesta.

—Naruto, ya era hora de que llegaras. Todos los depósitos están casi vacíos —llamó un tipo con rastas largas de color marrón.

Naruto sonrió y me susurró: —No voy a comer en frente de ti, te lo prometo.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, en serio, está bien.

Él se rio y me llevó hacia el grupo de chicos de pie junto al muchacho de rastas. Varias personas llamaron a Naruto, y él agitó la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Mi estómago se revolvió con nerviosismo cuando me di cuenta de que la mayoría me observaba.

—Hola, chicos, ella es Sakura, Sakura este es Gaara —Un tipo musculoso, bastante grande, con la cabeza rapada—Neji —a quien yo podría haber considerado un vagabundo de la playa, con el pelo largo y oscuro, y la piel bronceada—y Shikamaru—el chico rasta, que también pasó a tener varios tatuajes y piercings—. Hemos sido amigos desde el segundo grado.

Shikamaru se sacudió las rastas de los ojos y sonrió.

—Desde que Gaara le dio una paliza a Neji y el viejo Naruto aquí saltó a defenderlo, entonces comenzó a recibir golpes de Gaara, hasta que yo salté, y todos fuimos suspendido de la escuela. —Los cuatro se rieron de aquel recuerdo, y yo traté de representármelos como niños pequeños en combate.

—Nuestros padres estaban muy orgullosos. Ellos tuvieron delincuentes de escuela primaria. —Shikamaru sonrió y se comió otra ostra.

—Shikamaru recordará todo el día si tú se lo permites. No actúes como si disfrutaras de sus historias. No se detendrá —sonrió Naruto.

La amistad entre esos cuatro me hizo sentir calor en mi interior. No era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizada.

—Así que, Sakura, ¿Cómo el feo culo de Naruto encontró a una hermosa muchacha ciega? —preguntó Gaara, al tiempo que daba vuelta una hamburguesa.

Eché un vistazo a Naruto sólo para ver cómo me sonreía.

—Trabajamos juntos. Él vino a mi rescate en mi segundo día allí, y mi vista es 20/20.

Uno de ellos lanzó un silbido, y el otro se rio malvadamente.

—Naruto es un habitual caballero de brillante armadura, te lo aseguro —dijo Shikamaru con un movimiento de sus rastas. Naruto lo empujó juguetonamente, y Shikamaru se echó a reír.

—Voy a llevarla a conocer a otras personas si ustedes tres no pueden comportarse.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Naruto le envió una mirada burlona antes de pasar a mí.

—¿Tienes sed?

Shikamaru metió la mano en una hielera detrás de él y me ofreció un refresco. Lo tomé, le di las gracias, y los escuché hablar de un juego de voleibol de playa que tendría lugar el próximo fin de semana, entre ellos y un equipo rival. Me hacían preguntas, o me traían a la conversación de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente planeaban y proponían estrategias. No tenía ni idea de que el voleibol de playa fuera un deporte serio.

Una rubia en un ardiente bikini rosado, que apenas cubría las cosas importantes, se acercó por detrás de Gaara, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y le besó el cuello.

—Sakura, ella es Ino, la novia de Gaara, y Ino, ella es Sakura, una amiga mía.

Ino me sonrió y luego pasó la mano por la cabeza de Gaara. —Si te aburres con la conversación de este grupo, eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo y las chicas.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—¿Estás aburrida? ¿Quieres ir a nadar y refrescarte?

Yo no estaba muy segura de querer quitarme el vestido de verano frente a todas esas personas. Mi bikini de color rojo no era tan escaso como los que las otras chicas llevaban, y no lo llenaba igual que ellas lo hacían. Pensé en mis piernas flacas y largas en comparación con las curvas y grandes torsos de las muchachas que yacían ahí afuera, y quise mantener mi ropa puesta. Sin embargo, también quería hacer amigos y no decepcionar a Naruto, así que necesitaba tirarme al sol o nadar. Dado que la natación me mantendría cubierta la mayor parte del tiempo, decidí que sería la mejor opción.

—Nadar me parece bien.

Él sonrió y tiró de su camiseta para revelar un pecho muy bronceado y musculoso. Tragué saliva y deseé no tener que hacer esto, pero yo sabía que debería tarde o temprano. Así que me quité el vestido y lo puse al lado de la camisa de Naruto. No quería hacer contacto visual con nadie, y deseé poder saltar en el agua sin tener que ir con calma hacia allí y entrar.

Un silbido desde atrás me sorprendió y oí un "ouch". Me volví para ver a Naruto observando a Shikamaru y Neji.

—Lo siento, Sakura, estos dos no tienen modales. —Tomó mi mano de nuevo. Él siempre tomaba mi mano por casualidad. Nunca me había molestado antes, pero que estuviera semidesnudo lo hizo un poco incómodo.

—Vamos. Vamos a nadar. —Me sonrió sin siquiera prestar atención a mi cuerpo.

Me sentí aliviada y avergonzada, al mismo tiempo. No quería que Naruto me gustara como algo más que un amigo, pero tampoco quería ser tan varonil en mi traje de baño como para que él ni siquiera lo notara. Decidí dejar de pensar tanto en todo, y sólo lo seguí hacia el agua, a través de las escaleras. Nos unimos a un juego de baloncesto con un objetivo flotante en el centro de la piscina. Yo apestaba, pero nadie más que Naruto y un chico llamado Kiba, parecía ser bueno, así que no me preocupé demasiado.

Después de correr con Naruto en la longitud de la piscina, y ganar una de tres veces, salimos a buscar algo de comer. Me acerqué a mi vestido de verano, al tiempo que Naruto vino detrás de mí y me ató una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió. Nuestra amistad estaba yendo muy bien, y eso hizo que mi sonrisa brillara un poco más. Tal vez mi personalidad no era tan mala como Mebuki decía.

Naruto se inclinó y me susurró al oído: —¿Hamburguesas, costillas, o ambas cosas?

Pensé en el lío que serían las costillas y todas las personas que había en el pequeño patio trasero. —Hamburguesa —susurré.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la parrilla. Me consiguió una hamburguesa y unas costillas para él.

Nos acercamos a una mesa repleta de cosas para poner en la hamburguesa, y añadí un poco de salsa de tomate y queso. Naruto nos consiguió unas bebidas, y nos dirigimos a una zona de sombra desocupada. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Lo vi usar por lo menos quince servilletas. Se echó a reír cuando llegó a más, y todas las que había ya no estaban limpias.

—Crees que mi desorden es gracioso, ¿Eh?

Me encogí de hombros y solté otra carcajada que no pude contener. Fui a mi plato y le entregué la servilleta.

—Gracias —la tomó y se limpió—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó después de haber acabado con la barbacoa de su rostro.

—Sí. Me siento como la más joven de aquí, pero me estoy divirtiendo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Tú eres la más joven de aquí. Olvidé que, en mi viejo grupo, todos tienen mí misma edad.

—No, de verdad lo estoy disfrutando.

Neji, cuya atención parecía estar centrada en nosotros, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que a mi amigo de allá le gustas. Vas a tener que simplemente ignorarlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿¡Le gusto!? ¿Con todas estas mujeres mayores y atractivas por aquí?

Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, estudió mi rostro durante un minuto, y sonrió.

—De verdad lo crees, ¿Cierto?

—¿Creer qué?

—Que las otras chicas aquí son mejores que tú.

Yo me reí y encogí mis hombros.

—No soy ciega, Naruto.

Él levantó las cejas. —O estás ciega o no tienes un espejo en tu casa. Sigue haciendo cosas tan dulces como sonrojarte, y vas a tener a Neji cantando baladas de amor fuera de tu ventana.

Volví a reír y sacudí mi cabeza. —Realmente espero que no.

Naruto miró a Neji. —Le gustan mucho las piernas, y resulta que tú tienes el mejor par que he visto en un largo tiempo. Pero creo que realmente lo tuviste cuando pestañaste tus ojos azules de bebé hacia él y sonreíste.

Fruncí el ceño. —No recuerdo haber pestañeado mis ojos hacia nadie, y mis piernas son largas y delgadas.

Naruto sonrió.

—Espero que siempre te mantengas de esta manera. Dulce e inocente. Pero yo quiero ser quien te ilumine. Tus piernas son sexys como el infierno, y tus pestañas son tan gruesas y largas que al parpadear parece que los estás golpeando, y eso es muy atractivo.

No estaba segura de creerle, pero le sonreí de todos modos.

—Eres un buen tipo. Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonreí. —Yo creo que sí.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Claro, lo que digas, Sakura.

* * *

 _Hasta acá el capitulo c: y bueno chicas gracias por sus comentarios enserio gracias c:_

 _Recordando que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE es una adaptación del libro_ **Breathe** _de_ **Abbi Glines** c:

 _En el capitulo anterior, deje un fanfic para que puedan pasar por el perfil de la autora, espero que se hayan pasado por su perfil y leer sus historias que son realmente buenas c:_ _acá les dejo el enlace a ver si se animan c:_

 _u/1905267/sakuratrc_

 _Respecto a los libros que puse, para cuando termine esta adaptación me dijeron que podía ser cualquiera de los mencione, así que hice un mini sorteo jaja c: y salio..._ **Easy** _de_ **Tamara Webber**

 _Así_ _que chicas, el próximo que adaptare es Easy c:_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

 _Cuídense_ _c:_


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El miércoles por la noche, Naruto vino a buscarme al jardín. —Hola, Sakura, la familia Uchiha está cenando esta noche en casa de un amigo, así que voy a salir temprano. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que te bajes?

Miré al Sr. Jiraya que parecía estar sufriendo realmente de su artritis hoy y sabía que no podía salir temprano. No me haría daño al montar mi bicicleta a casa esta noche. —Sigue adelante. Tengo trabajo aquí. Además, quiero hacer una parada en el supermercado y recoger unas cuantas cosas en mi camino a casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo. Finalmente, dijo: —Realmente no me gusta la idea de que regreses a casa por la noche, y luego tratando de andar en bicicleta con bolsas de alimentos.

Empecé a discutir con él y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero su mirada dejó la mía y aterrizó en algo detrás de mí.

Me volví y vi a Sasuke Uchiha viniendo hacia nosotros desde el interior del mirador. Yo ni siquiera lo había visto irse dentro de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en viajar a casa en la oscuridad con los alimentos. La voy a suministrar a casa. Puedes irte ahora. Ella estará a salvo.

Naruto me miró con preocupación. Le sonreí como para tranquilizarlo, de que me gustó este arreglo.

—Uh, eh, sí, claro, Sr. Uchiha, gracias. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura—dijo con una arruga entre sus cejas. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro acerca de esto.

—Nos vemos mañana —le contesté y lo vi de mala gana dar la vuelta y alejarse. No porque quería mirarlo más tiempo, sino porque tenía que calmarme antes de que me enfrentara Sasuke. De alguna manera, me había convertido tan patética como el resto del mundo adolescente. Había visto atisbos de Sasuke los dos últimos días, y cada vez que miraba hacia mí, me sonreía. Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco traidor. Antes de darme cuenta, tendría un cartel estúpido de Sasuke en mi pared.

—Gracias—logré decir sin tropezar con mi lengua.

Me dio una de esas sonrisas destinada a derretir corazones de niñas en todas partes. —Si hubiera sabido que ibas a andar en bicicleta para ir y volver del trabajo habría hecho algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro de tener estos empleados reflexivos. Pero de nuevo, él es tu amigo, ¿No es así?

Le sonreí. —Naruto es un buen tipo.

Sasuke se inclinó y dijo en voz baja: —¿Y yo qué... ¿Yo soy un buen tipo?

No estaba segura de qué decir a esto, así que me decidí ser sólo honesta. —No te conozco, en realidad, pero sí sé que firmas mi cheque de pago, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo responder a esto.

Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza y rio. Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo. Parecía casi tocable cuando se reía. Ofreció su brazo y lo tendió a mí para conectar mi mano a través.

—Bueno, entonces, Sakura Haruno, ¿Por qué no me haces el honor de dar un paseo por la playa para que podamos hablar? Entonces tal vez puedas decidir por ti misma si soy un buen tipo o no.

Fruncí el ceño y miré al Sr. Jiraya. —No sé si puedo, ya ves, el Sr. Jiraya tiene artritis, y me necesita para el deshierbe, si quiere admitirlo o no. Ponerse de rodillas no le resulta fácil y muy doloroso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con preocupación en su rostro, y se volvió y se acercó a donde estaba el Sr. Jiraya fingiendo trabajar, aunque yo sabía que había estado observando a Sasuke y a mí.

No pude oír lo que dijo Sasuke, pero el Sr. Jiraya parecía gustarle lo que escuchó y asintió con la cabeza, estrechó la mano de Sasuke, y parecía estar guardando sus cosas. Sasuke volvió hacia donde yo estaba. —El Sr. Jirya ha decidido tomarse la tarde libre y descansar sus rodillas. También me pidió que te dijera que podía esperar hasta mañana para su juego de ajedrez.

Sonreí al hombre mayor a quien yo había llegado a preocuparme. Hizo un guiño, y yo negué con la cabeza hacia él. Sasuke, una vez más ofreció su brazo, y vacilé antes de deslizar mi mano en el interior de su codo doblado.

—Está bien. —No estaba segura de qué decir y me preguntaba si podía oír mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho.

—Vamos a ver, no sólo te preocupas sobre las rodillas de los viejos, sino que también juegas al ajedrez con ellos en la noche.

Me puse rígida y se detuvo. Ser molestada acerca de mi relación con el Sr. Jiraya me molestaba.

—Tranquila, tigre. —Acarició mi mano—. No me burlo de ti. Estoy realmente impresionado. No he conocido a una chica con compasión antes, y estoy intrigado.

Me relajé. —Me imagino que, en tu mundo, las niñas son muy diferentes que aquí, en el mundo real. Estoy segura de que, si pasaras algún tiempo con una chica todos los días, verás que no soy única.

Me sonrió. —Las niñas de todos los días son quienes me escriben cartas de admiración y compran mis conciertos. Son las chicas que gritan mi nombre y corren detrás de mí como animales enloquecidos. Tú no has tratado incluso de colarte en mi habitación y arrojar a chorros tu perfume en mi almohada.

Dudé, mi mandíbula cayendo en estado de shock. —Por favor, dime esas cosas no han ocurrido antes y que los compones.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Tengo miedo de que lo tengan. Son sólo unos pocos ejemplos. Dejé fuera las no aptas para los oídos de una joven. No quieres ni saber a qué grado van las chicas para conseguir mi atención. Es una de las razones por las que necesitaba esta escapada de verano. Si no tengo esto, habría salido del negocio hace mucho tiempo.

Llegamos a la orilla y se detuvo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la arena blanca a nuestros pies. —¿Quieres sentarte?

Me hundí en una posición al estilo indio. Él se sentó de forma suave, lo que me hizo sentir torpe. ¿Por qué me importa? Nunca he pensado en la forma en que me siento antes. No tenía necesidad de empezar a pensar en él como más que cualquier otra cosa que no sea un hombre. Un tipo que firma mi cheque de pago.

—Así que, cuéntame sobre Sakura Haruno. —Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y estiró sus largas piernas delante de él.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué decir. —¿Qué quieres saber? No soy muy interesante.

Se rio entre dientes. —No estoy de acuerdo, pero no vamos a discutir. Háblame de tu familia.

La sangre corrió a mis mejillas por la petición, pero me obligué a hablar en vez de sonrojarme como una idiota. —Bueno, vivo con mi mamá, y siempre ha sido sólo ella y yo. Sin embargo, está embarazada en este momento, así que nuestros dos pronto serán de tres. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí hace unos meses desde Tennessee. Me encanta el océano mucho más que las montañas, por lo que la medida ha sido buena.

Sasuke me miraba mientras hablaba, y me concentré en mirar fijamente mis manos.

—No quiero que entres en tu espacio personal, así que dime si te pregunto algo que sientes que no es asunto mío. ¿Dónde está el papá del bebé?

Me reí de su pregunta, porque, sí, era personal, y la respuesta era sórdida, pero algo en él me hizo relajarme y decirle cosas que normalmente no hablaba. —Mi madre es hermosa, pero por desgracia no tiene sentido común. A ella le gusta la atención que recibe de los hombres y recoge los peores —Le di una pequeña sonrisa que sabía que no llegaría a mis ojos—. Cuando digo peores, ¡Me refiero a lo peor! Ellos están casados o comprometidos, o tan despreciables que nunca considerarían sentar cabeza. El hombre que donó a mi concepción está casado, y yo aún sé quién es y dónde vive, pero nunca tuve intención de ir a presentarme. El padre de este bebé es también un perdedor. No está casado, pero no tiene ninguna intención de ayudar o contribuir a la crianza de este niño.

Estaba compartiendo demasiada ropa sucia, así que dejé de hablar y miré por encima de las olas del mar. Él se sentó, y su brazo rozó el mío. El calor se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Tú eres el adulto en casa, ¿Verdad?

Me tensé en la descripción correcta. Asentí con la cabeza, ya que podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

—No es de extrañar que seas tan diferente. Tienes demasiado sobre tus hombros para considerar incluso colgar carteles de alguna estrella de rock adolescente superficial en tus paredes.

Sonreí ante su humor. —Tú no eres superficial. Por supuesto, pensé que lo serías en un principio, pero me sorprendiste.

Largos dedos se deslizaron por mi muslo y me tomó la mano. —¿Es este trabajo que paga las cuentas, entonces? Cuando mencionaste que pagabas por la comida de la noche en que nos conocimos, pensé que tal vez era broma o siendo melodramática, pero ahora... —Se detuvo.

Cogí donde lo había dejado. —Ella está demasiado dentro de su embarazo, y le es muy difícil trabajar. No mantiene sus trabajos bien. Durante el año escolar, lucha de un trabajo a otro. Estuvo aquí hasta mi primer día fuera de la escuela.

No dijo nada, y yo tampoco. Nos sentamos allí, cogidos de la mano y mirando la puesta de sol sobre el agua. Justo antes de que se hundiera, Sasuke se puso de pie.

Extendió la mano para que la tome. —Será mejor regresar antes de que el sol se ponga por completo.

Sus dedos nunca dejaron los míos mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa. La única manera de explicarlo es decir que estaba muy cerca de una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Tomarse de la mano con Sasuke Uchiha y sentir que conectamos. No parecía una estrella de rock más. No era el tipo que vi en los carteles y en revistas. Él no era el bombón que había visto en MTV. No era más que Sasuke. Pensé en Naruto, a veces me cogía la mano y lo casual que parecía. Pero el calor de la mano de Sasuke envió una sensación de hormigueo hasta mis brazos. Él era una estrella de rock, y yo era su criada, por amor de Dios. ¡Limpiaba sus vegetales!

Nos detuvimos frente a la entrada de la cocina.

—Gracias por el paseo de hoy. —Sonrió de nuevo hacia mí, y mis entrañas se hicieron papilla.

Estaba en problemas. Me gustó de esta manera, más hombre de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—De nada. —Sé que suena estúpido, pero yo realmente no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Cuándo necesitas que te lleven a casa?

Negué con la cabeza. Casi me había olvidado de su promesa de suministrarme a casa. —Voy a estar bien, de verdad. He estado en la tienda un millón de veces en mi bicicleta. Naruto no se da cuenta que es muy manejable.

—Fuera de cuestión. Voy a tener un coche esperando por ti en la entrada principal. Cuando estés lista para irte, puedes hacerlo. El conductor te llevará a donde tú necesites ir. —Empecé a discutir y colocó uno de sus dedos con mucho talento sobre mis labios—. No discutas. No me gusta la idea más que tu amigo lo hace. Él tiene razón. No es seguro.

Sabía que iba a estar bien, pero no quería estar aquí discutiendo sobre si hacer exactamente lo que prometió a Naruto que haría. —Está bien, voy a ir a ver si la Sra. Chiyo necesita ayuda antes de irme.

Sasuke sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho de que no iba a discutir. —Gracias por el paseo—dijo de nuevo y se volvió para irse.

Quería verlo alejarse, pero supe que no me haría ningún bien. No importa cuán loca la idea de una gran amistad con Sasuke Uchiha parecía, realmente creí que estábamos en el comienzo de una.

Ayudé a la Sra. Chiyo a terminar los platos, y luego volví a la lavandería para cambiarme. Quería llegar a casa, acostarme en la cama y pensar en mi tiempo libre en el agua con Sasuke. Quería memorizar cada palabra y mirada. Quería una palmada porque mi reacción rayaba en ridículo. Necesitaba la esperanza de que él mantuviera las distancias y no seguiría una amistad conmigo porque, me temía, yo podría llegar a ser una de esas chicas enloquecidas con un flechazo.

Dije mi adiós a la Sra. Chiyo y salí por la entrada a personas asalariadas. Caminé hacia el frente de la casa y me detuve en el vehículo plateado, muy caro, esperando por mí. Debería haber esperado la extravagancia ya que dudaba que Sasuke poseyera cualquier cosa normal. Caminé hacia el coche. Un hombre vestido de negro se puso al lado de la máquina. Dio un paso hacia adelante con una expresión seria en su rostro y abrió la puerta. Lo recordaba como uno de los grandes hombres que habían estado aquí el primer día que llegué.

—Gracias—le dije, y entré.

Yo no esperaba a nadie más.

—Mi intención era dejarte ir sola a casa, pero no me gusta la idea. Espero que no te importe la compañía. —Sasuke se sentó en el asiento justo enfrente de mí, bebiendo una cara botella de agua y viendo un partido de béisbol. Sostuvo un control remoto en la mano y apagó el partido de béisbol mostrado en la televisión por encima de mi cabeza.

Me senté en el asiento de cuero negro y sonrió. El corazón me latía en el pecho, y yo quería no parecer afectada por su apariencia. —Um, no, no me importa.

Sonrió y me entregó un agua de lujo. —¿Tienes sed?

Tomé el agua con la esperanza de que facilitaría mi garganta repentinamente seca. —Sí, gracias.

—De nada. ¿A qué supermercado quieres ir?

Sonreí ante la idea de Sasuke Uchiha preguntando dónde quería ir a comprar comida. —Los alimentos de Sea Breeze estarán bien. Está más cerca de mi apartamento.

Cogió el mando a distancia de nuevo, y con un clic de un botón, el cristal tintado entre nosotros, y el conductor, bajó. —Los alimentos de Sea Breeze por favor, Kisame. —El gigante asintió con la cabeza en el asiento delantero y Sasuke hizo rodar el vaso de nuevo.

—¿Te importa si voy dentro contigo? Estoy deseando tomar un poco de chocolate.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar su deseo de permanecer oculto. —No, no me importa, pero ¿No soplarás tu cobertura si te ven caminando alrededor de Sea Breeze comiendo una barra de dulce?

Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. —Sí, lo haría, pero estoy preparado.

Metió la mano en el asiento y abrió un compartimiento. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no inclinarme y husmearlo, olía tan bien. Lo había visto antes, pero no tanto como lo hacía ahora, a tan corta distancia. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, y compuse mi rostro en una sonrisa curiosa. Se puso una gorra de béisbol negra con la letra A en la parte frontal, que reconocí inmediatamente como el logotipo de la Universidad de Alabama.

—Un buen toque —le dije sonriendo ante su intento de ir de incógnito.

Luego se deslizó unas gafas tintadas.

—¿No está un poco oscuro para ellos?

Él sonrió. —En realidad estos sirven para la noche. Son vidrios utilizados para ver, no para dar sombra al sol, así que puedo no sobresalir demasiado.

Sus pantalones vaqueros de diseño y la camiseta negra se aferró a su pecho musculoso y brazos. Fruncí el ceño. —No, vas a llamar la atención en esa camisa.

Bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo. —¿Eso crees?

Traté de no tartamudear por la conmoción que mi sistema sacó de su sonrisa. —Lo sé. Cualquier chica en un radio de diez millas va a mirar hacia abajo si la usas. Es imposible no hacerlo.

Una enorme sonrisa estalló en su rostro. —¿Quieres decir que te gusto en esta camisa? ¿Soy imposible de perder?

Suspiré y me senté un poco más erguida. —Soy madura para mi edad, Sasuke, no ciega.

Se echó a reír y abrió de nuevo el compartimiento debajo del asiento. —Por mucho que me guste la idea de que no puedas quitarme los ojos de encima, no quiero llamar la atención, así que ¿Qué tal esto? —Se deslizó en una vieja, azul desteñida, camisa de jean. Cubría su cuerpo de una manera impresionante.

—Mejor —le aseguré, al tiempo que el enorme vehículo utilitario se detuvo.

Sasuke deslizó la pared de vidrio hacia abajo. —Kisame, no abras las puertas y ve al parque de estacionamiento. Quiero parecer normal, por lo que sólo debes pasar el rato en el coche.

Kane frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Vamos de compras.

Sasuke saltó, tomó mi mano, y yo salí detrás de él. Caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada de la tienda de comestibles. De repente, los nervios me asaltaron. ¿Qué pasaba si la gente lo reconocía y lo bombardeaban? Yo no quería que su intento de ser agradable fuera arruinado por locas fans adolescentes. Entramos en la tienda, y me volví para ver a Kisame detrás de nosotros. Se detuvo y se quedó fuera de la ventana de cristal. Al parecer, estaría montando guardia en caso de una loca carrera de fans. Debí haber imaginado que aquel gigante hacía las veces de guardaespaldas.

—¿Dónde primero? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo mientras sacaba una cesta de compra y caminábamos dentro.

—Pareces muy entusiasmado con la compra de alimentos —dije en voz baja, no queriendo que ninguno de los que nos rodeaban me oyeran.

—No he estado en un supermercado desde que era un niño colgado en el carro de mi mamá, pidiendo goma de mascar.

Sentí lástima por el niño que se perdió de cosas tan simples como los supermercados.—Bueno, entonces, vamos a hacer de esta compra memorable. Si eres bueno, te voy a conseguir un poco de Big League Chew.

—¿Todavía las hacen?

Me encogí de hombros. —Claro, esto es el Sur, Sasuke. Las cosas no cambian aquí a menudo. El tiempo como que se detiene.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé, es una de las razones por las que me encanta estar aquí. Nadie tiene prisa.

Yo caminaba adelante, y él me seguía con el carrito. Me avergoncé un poco cuando me di cuenta de que sería testigo de mis compras de ganga. No había pensado en el hecho de que iba a ver cuánto me preocupaba el precio del pan. No podía salir de esto ahora. También podría tragarme mi orgullo y obtener lo que necesitaba. Tomé una barra de la panadería. No quería enfrentarme a él, pero sabía que me miraba. Me acerqué a las carnes frías y elegí el picadillo que Mebuki adoraba. Odiaba perder dinero en carnes caras, pero si no lo hacía, me vería obligada a escuchar los gemidos de Mebuki durante una semana.

Un susurro salió de detrás de nosotros. —No, mamá, ¡Sé que es él! —Y me volví para ver a una niña de la edad de nueve años, estudiando a Sasuke.

Él le sonrió, y su rostro se iluminó. Ella se fue del lado de su madre y su madre extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo, pero falló. —Lo siento, ella está convencida de que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, y luego se puso en cuclillas, a su nivel. —Hola —dijo en un tono que, juro, podría derretir la mantequilla.

—Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No es así?

Miró a la madre y de nuevo a la niña y puso un dedo sobre su boca. —Sí, lo soy, pero ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?

Su carita se iluminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. La madre parecía aturdida. Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una tarjeta—. Aquí, esto tiene mi número de teléfono y dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Tienes una pluma, Sakura?

Yo estaba tan fascinada como la niña. Me tomó un segundo para registrar lo que pedía. Agarré mi mochila, saqué un bolígrafo y se lo entregué. Lo firmó y le preguntó su nombre.

—Shizuku Utatane —contestó ella.

Él sacó otra tarjeta y escribió su nombre en ella. —Ahora, Shizuku, dile a tu madre que llame a mi agente. Estará esperando una llamada de una Shizuku Utatane. Voy a estar parando en Pensacola, Florida, durante mi gira este otoño, y esto te dará asientos de primera fila y un pase a bastidores.

La niña empezó a chillar, y Sasuke volvió a poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella asintió vigorosamente y se tapó la boca.

—Sólo guarda el secreto de que estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y él la besó en la frente antes de levantarse. Los ojos de la madre brillaban con lágrimas. Me di cuenta de que las lágrimas también quemaban la parte de atrás de mis ojos.

La madre sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Gracias, yo no, quiero decir, no puedo... —respiró hondo y sonrió—. Gracias. Ella te ama. Estás en todas las paredes de su habitación. —Más lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, y ella las secó—. Siento estar siendo tan tonta, pero este año no ha sido fácil para ella. Su padre fue asesinado en Irak, y las cosas han sido difíciles —se le escapó un pequeño sollozo, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias.

La niña corrió hacia su madre y le entregó la tarjeta. Se volvió a Sasuke, puso su dedo meñique en la boca y sonrió. Él se inclinó y le sopló un beso. La mano de la pequeña se acercó, tomó el beso invisible, y lo puso sobre sus labios. Mi corazón se derritió mientras las veía alejarse, la niña mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Me sequé las lágrimas de mi cara. —Sí, eso me tuvo también.

Se acercó a mí, me limpió una lágrima de la mejilla, y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. —Sin embargo, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Sólo tengo una debilidad por mis fans más jóvenes.

—No, me encantó poder verte con ella. Fue precioso. Fuiste tan dulce con ella, y yo pude ver el mejor momento de su vida.

Sasuke sonrió. —Dudo que sea el mejor.

Levanté las cejas y respondí: —Bueno, te equivocas. Cuando ella tenga treinta años, hablará acerca de la noche en la que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha en una tienda de comestibles.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. —Si te doy pases para el backstage y te soplo un beso, ¿Será el punto culminante de tu vida?

Me las arreglé para evitar ser hipnotizada por sus increíbles ojos que se centraron en mí con tanta atención. —No, sólo funciona con las fans.

Frunció su entrecejo y colocó su mano sobre su corazón. —Ouch.

Me reí y me giré hacia el pasillo de los cereales, dejándolo detrás para que me siguiera.

Nos las arreglamos para encontrar el resto de las cosas que necesitábamos sin ningún otro encuentro. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada al piso. Parecía estar muy interesado en las cosas de nuestro carrito, a los ojos de algún observador casual. Sin embargo, yo sabía que no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie. Tomó un gran paquete de Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, mientras yo encontraba su Big League Chew en la cola hacia la caja, y lo agregaba a nuestro carro cuando él no prestaba atención.

Una vez que las compras estuvieron hechas, él las puso en el carrito y caminamos fuera. Kisame se detuvo esperando por nosotros, y luego caminó detrás lentamente. El vehículo profirió un pequeño "bip" y las luces se encendieron mientras nos aproximábamos. Sasuke comenzó a colocar nuestras compras en la cajuela de este, sin darse cuenta, o ignorando a Kisame, cernido detrás nuestro.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Kisame, con una voz profunda y áspera.

Sasuke miró de vuelta al gigante y sonrió. —Yo me encargo. Tú solo conduce.

Kisame asintió, dio un paso atrás y dejó que Sasuke terminara, pero no se movió hasta que abrio la puerta para nosotros. Sasuke suspiró e hizo un ademán para que pasara primero. Él se deslizó hacia adentro detrás de mí, sentándose a mi lado, en vez de enfrente, esta vez.

—Está determinado a no dejarme impresionarte con mi caballerosidad, y se está llevando toda la gloria—dijo sonriendo.

Ya no lo veía como una persona artificial y egoísta. No después de la escena de la cual había sido testigo en la tienda de alimentos. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de la pequeña niña cuando Sasuke besó su mano, mientras siga con vida.

—¿Vas a compartir esos profundos pensamientos conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sólo estoy recordando la expresión de la pequeña niña. Lo que hiciste fue muy amable. No te imaginaba de esa forma.

Él frunció su entrecejo. —¿De qué forma?

—Bueno, supongo que no creí que fueras a notar a la pequeña niña, o siquiera que le fueras a hablar, tú hiciste su sueño realidad. Es decir, pudiste haberla rechazado pretendiendo que no eras Sasuke Uchiha. —Dejé de hablar y miré en su dirección, ya que su boca había formado una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Ligeramente, pasó su dedo desde mi oído hasta mi mentón. —Creo que eres la única chica que he conocido que está impresionada por mi amabilidad con los niños.

Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho con su tacto. Llenar mis pulmones de aire me resultó muy difícil. —Bueno, realmente necesitas ser más selectivo sobre con quién pasas el tiempo, entonces. —Me las arreglé para decir, sin sonar completamente sin aliento.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rio, haciéndome imposible no sonreír. —Tienes razón, Sakura, debería hacerlo, y creo que he encontrado alguien con quién quiero pasar el tiempo, una persona que tiende a llorar por niñas que no conoce y que han perdido a su padre en la guerra.

No quería pensar en la dulce niña sin padre. Si lagrimeaba de nuevo, iba a lucir ridícula. —Te cansarás de mí rápidamente. Soy aburrida —admití en voz alta, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Él deslizó un dedo en mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza. —Nada sobre ti es aburrido. El sólo verte pensar es entretenido.

Fruncí el ceño, entonces él besó mi cabeza, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la pequeña niña, y río suavemente.

—No frunzas el entrecejo, hermosa. Tú me fascinas.

Mi cara comenzó a calentarse, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte en mi pecho, que creí que en cualquier momento se saldría de este. No era justo que, con tan poco esfuerzo, él pudiera afectarme de tal forma.

El vehículo se detuvo, haciendo que notara que estábamos fuera de mi apartamento. Lo miré ceñuda. —Nunca te dije cómo llegar.

Sonrió y abrió mi puerta. —Trabajas para mí, Sakura. Me tomé el trabajo de conseguir tu dirección y dársela a Kisame antes de salir.

—No había pensado en eso—murmuré.

Salió del vehículo y me ofreció su mano. Deslicé mi mano en la suya y descendí.

—¿Puedo llevar las bolsas dentro por ti? —preguntó.

—¡No! —Pensar en que Mebuki pudiera verlo, incluso peor, pensar en lo que ella estuviera usando, me aterrorizaba—. Um, yo... es sólo que mi mamá no está muy a favor de la compañía humana estos días.

Abrió la cajuela del auto. —Bueno, al menos déjame cargarlas hasta la puerta.

—De acuerdo. —Caminé a su lado hasta la puerta, tomando las bolsas de sus brazos una vez allí. Entonces me acerqué y tomé la goma de mascar. No sabía qué decir, así que se la alcancé y, al hacerlo, su rostro se iluminó. La sonrisa, que recordaba de sus fotos de pequeño, apareció en él. Era una sonrisa de la cual las revistas jamás habían conseguido un vistazo.

—Tomaré esto como una señal de que lo he hecho bien.

—Gracias, otra vez, por la compañía y el viaje —dije, asintiendo.

—Cuando quieras —contestó, haciendo una reverencia en broma.

Lo miré por última vez y entré. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de sacudir mi mundo, y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

 _Sorpresa! jaja c: un capitulo sorpresa para ustedes chicas, inesperado verdad? y todavía un capitulo bien largo de la salida de esta parejita de tortolos c: un regalo para ustedes ya que en 2 días se acerca mi cumpleaños wii y estaré ocupada, así que no actualizare hasta la proxima semana c:_

 _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y cuídense c:_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo c:_


	9. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

Tres días habían pasado desde mi viaje a la tienda de comestibles con Sasuke. Odié encontrarme a mí misma buscando vislumbres de él. En algún lugar, muy en el fondo, realmente pensé que me buscaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo, después de tres días de no poner los ojos sobre él, supe que nuestra noche en la tienda de comestibles, al parecer, significaba mucho más para mí que para él. Sí, él me había llevado a comprar, y luego a casa, pero sólo debido a su promesa a Naruto. Claro, sostuvo mi mano unos minutos, pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Probablemente Sasuke Uchiha sostenía la mano de una chica diferente cada día. Tenía que encontrar humor en mi estupidez por asumir que aquello significaba más, o me enroscaría como una bola y lloraría. Me dijo que lo había fascinado, pero realmente debió haberme aclarado que yo era solamente la fascinación del día. Odiaba pensar mal de él por no buscarme otra vez, porque no podía olvidar la manera en que había tratado a la niña, y yo sabía que no era un ídolo adolescente superficial. Después de todo, para Sasuke Uchiha, sólo era otra chica más.

No había prometido su amor eterno hacia mí, ni siquiera me había dicho que me iba a ver otra vez. Nos dijimos adiós, en mi casa, sin promesas. Nada de lo que dijo me hizo pensar que iba a buscarme de nuevo. Claro, dijo que le gustaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero no parecía como si fuera a hacer valer sus palabras. Pensar sobre ello me estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que concentrarme en otras cosas. Le había dicho que no a la invitación de Naruto para dar un paseo en barco con él y sus amigos el domingo. Me perdí de pasar tiempo con mi amigo porque elegí estar enojada con Sasuke. Necesitaba irme y dejarlo ir. Mi noche con Sasuke sería un recuerdo muy bueno que nunca iba a olvidar, al igual que la niña.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Uchiha, la Sra. Chiyo me recibió en la puerta. —Sakura, estamos entretenidos esta noche. ¡El señor Sasuke invitó a algunos amigos, y va a haber baile y una barra libre, así como un montón de comida! Ahora, necesito a todos mis empleados más jóvenes para servir toda la noche. Conseguimos algunos uniformes especiales para esto. Naruto estará aquí, dentro de poco, con el nuevo sirviente, Lee, y ellos traerán a unos amigos que también ayudarán. No te preocupes del cambio por el momento.

Ella se volvió y agarró un gran cubo de algo muy poco apetecible. —¿Alguna vez has pelado y desvenado camarones antes? —Las palabras me fallaron, y al parecer mi cara mostraba mi horror, porque se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Por supuesto que no, eres una chica de Tennessee. Ven acá y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Nosotros mismos tendremos que pelar y quitar las venas de veinte libras de camarón fresco, para aperitivos diferentes.

Asentí con la cabeza y recé por tener el estómago de acero que sabía que iba a necesitar para esta tarea horrible. La Sra. Chiyo me dirigió a una pileta de lavado, sacó un cubo vacío, y lo colocó en el interior. Ella trajo un tazón grande de acero inoxidable y lo puso al otro lado de la pileta.

—Aquí. —Me dio un camarón, que no me gustaba ver o tocar aporreado y freído, y mucho menos crudo—. Primero se los pela, justo así, entonces tomas esto de aquí, lo resbalas en la cima directamente aquí, y lo usas para sacar esta cuerda negra. Lanzas toda la cáscara y las cadenas negras aquí y luego, pones el camarón limpio en el tazón.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento, y luego tragué la bilis en mi garganta. —¿Qué es esa cadena negra? —pregunté.

Me sonrió. —Chica, por el color de tu cara, no quieres saber. Ahora, sólo debes estar contenta de que el Sr. Jiraya haya llegado aquí temprano y decapitado a estos por ti, porque si piensas que esto es grave, te daría un ataque apretando las cabezas.

Levanté la mano en señal de protesta. —Por favor, no más, detente —le dije, con el estómago revuelto.

Ella me dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Cuando hayas terminado con ellas, serás una verdadera chica del sur de Alabama.

Estudié a las criaturas gruesas delante de mí y decidí en ese mismo momento que si eso era lo que hacía falta para ser una verdadera chica del sur de Alabama, me gustaría mucho más seguir siendo una verdadera chica de las montañas de Tennessee.

Cuatro horas más tarde, con un poco de ayuda de Naruto,e incluso un poco del Sr. Jiraya, había veinte libras de camarón limpio. Ahora, jamás pondré uno en mi boca, pero estoy segura de que puedo pelar y quitarle las venas a uno "como nadie lo hace"... o al menos el Sr. Jiraya dijo que podría. La Sra. Chiyo se acercó y me entregó un recipiente con jugo de limón y agua.

—Aquí, niña, remoja las manos en esto. El olor desaparecerá en unos diez minutos.

Me quedé mirando mis manos con horror, y me di cuenta de que el olor que había conseguido después de trabajar con esas pequeñas cosas desagradables, ahora se había adherido a mis manos. Las hundí bajo la mezcla limpiadora tan rápidamente como pude. Mi cara debe de haber expresado mis pensamientos, porque la Sra. Chiyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio en una de sus carcajadas profundas que siempre me hacían sonreír.

—Chica, puedes estar segura de que mantienes este lugar interesante. No sé lo que hacía para reírme antes de que tú llegaras aquí.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros con timidez. Naruto entró en la cocina, vio mis manos en la mezcla de jugo de limón, y luego se sentó a mi lado, metiendo las de él también.

—Acabo de recibir un olorcillo de estos dedos afuera y me di cuenta de que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Deslicé mis manos por encima y le di un montón de espacio. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué la gente come estas cosas voluntariamente. Creo que su apariencia es todo lo que se necesitaría para no tomarlos. Y si el aspecto desagradable de ellos no es suficiente, deben sentarse y tratar de pelar y quitar las venas de estas pequeñas cosas.

Naruto sonrió, y se encogió de hombros. —Sucede que me gustan.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Es porque toda la gente de la playa piensa que son el alimento de los dioses, cuando realmente son solamente viejos y repugnantes alimentadores de fondo marino.

Naruto movió las cejas. —Tal vez sea así, pero te aseguro que saben bien.

Hice un sonido de arcadas, y se rio.

—Bueno, ustedes dos, necesito que limpien y se vistan en una hora. — La Sra. Chiyo estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas. Ella le dijo a Naruto—: ¿Cuándo estarán aquí Lee y los otros?

Naruto miró el reloj digital en el refrigerador de acero inoxidable, tamaño industrial, y luego a la Sra. Chiyo. —En 23 minutos, señora.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el horno. —Una vez que lleguen aquí, espero que tú y Lee les den sus órdenes. Sakura, solamente deja que Naruto te dirija. Él ha hecho esta cosa antes para el señor Sasuke, y está al tanto.

Naruto sacó sus manos y se las secó con la toalla a mi lado. Consideré la posibilidad de quitar las mías, también, pero decidí que había tocado más camarón que el resto de ellos, y que necesitaba más remojo, así que me quedé donde estaba.

—No es como cuando alimentas a la familia. Esperarán que tú sonrías y te mezcles entre los invitados con la comida sobre una bandeja, y que no choques con nadie, o lo dejes caer.

Su mirada se lanzó hacia la Sra. Chiyo, quien todavía estaba de espaldas, y luego regresó a mí. —Una cosa sobre la que quiero advertirte es el hecho de que habrá muchachos aquí esta noche. Ellos no van a encontrarte invisible. —Alcanzó y tiró de uno de los cabellos que caían fuera de mi cola de caballo—. Este cabello y esos ojos son difíciles de perder, y aunque tengo que decir que Sasuke es un chico agradable y no como la mayoría de los chicos en su posición, algunos chicos que estarán aquí esta noche no serán tan agradables.

Asentí con la cabeza sin estar segura de lo que quería decir con eso. —Está bien —le dije, esperando a que entrara en detalles.

Se inclinó hacia mi oído. —Van a coquetear contigo pesadamente y algunos pueden tocarte en partes que no tienen derecho a tocar. Dime si lo hacen. No me importa quiénes son, o cuánto dinero tienen, no es correcto hacer esas cosas.

—Está bien —dije otra vez, por miedo a que mi voz traicionaba mi nerviosismo si decía más.

Naruto se levantó. —No estarás sola, así que no te preocupes. Neji y Gaara vienen. Que es otra razón por la que deberías decirme si alguien se mete contigo. Si Neji viera, creo que podría hacer que nos disparen a todos. —Con un guiño, salió de la habitación.

Me quedé allí, con mis manos en el jugo de limón, y pensé en lo que la coquetería pesada podía implicar, y cómo podría salir del evento de esa noche.

—Chica, el olor dejó tus manos hace una hora. Ahora le estás dejando aroma a limón y ciruelas.

Las saqué de la mezcla de limón y las sequé en la misma toalla para las manos que Naruto había usado. Olí para asegurarme su olor fresco y me reí de su aroma a limón. —Ah, mucho mejor.

La Sra. Chiyo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Me paré, tomé la taza del fregadero que derramé, y coloqué el recipiente en el lavavajillas. No tenía mucho tiempo para cambiarme antes de que empezara la fiesta, así que me esforcé para estar centrada y no pensar en lo que podría suceder. Además, yo era bastante resistente. Infiernos, acababa de pelar y desvenar veinte libras de camarón. Podría hacer esto. No podía esperar que Naruto sacrificara su trabajo para defender mi honor. No sería la primera vez que un hombre hacía avances no deseados sobre mí.

Neji podría ser una preocupación, pero no estaba convencida de que Naruto tuviera razón sobre su interés por mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esto, de todos modos? Era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa por unas pocas horas... ¿Verdad?

El traje de servicio que las chicas tenían que llevar me recordó al traje de una criada francesa, con un poco más de tela. Naruto parecía tan preocupado por hacerme sentir cómoda durante esta noche, que no podía permitir que nadie sepa lo nerviosa que me encontraba en realidad. En primer lugar, sabía que iba a ver a Sasuke esta noche. El hecho de que él no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo para verme o hablarme después de nuestro viaje al supermercado, escocía, pero la verdad es que no debería haber esperado más.

Él era famoso, rico y hermoso, y yo trabajaba en la cocina. Aquello me irritó cuando pensé en todas las cosas que le dije. Algo sobre sus ojos me hizo querer derramar mi alma. Era demasiado madura para pararme sobre la luna por una estrella de rock adolescente. Tiré mi pelo en un moño flojo sobre la cima de mi cabeza, algo que siempre pensé que me hacía parecer mayor. En ese momento, necesitaba toda la confianza que podía reunir. Si vivía extensamente en mi edad real, tendía a volverme loca en los momentos de estrés. Serviría las ostras, pequeñas cosas repugnantes, y el cóctel de camarón, con el cual parecía haber formado un vínculo extraño, por lo que no me importaba tanto. Naruto estaba en la cocina hablando con Neji y Gaara. Ino y una muchacha que recordaba de la piscina estaban de pie a su lado, riendo tontamente.

—Hola, chicos —dije, forzando una sonrisa. Las mariposas se habían asentado en mi estómago, pero actué casual.

—Sakura, puedes trabajar conmigo —ofreció Neji, con un guiño, y Naruto le dio un codazo.

—Ya está bien, o te enviaré a casa sin el dinero.

Preston suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —¿No se puede ser un hombre amable?

Naruto hizo rodar sus ojos. —Ahora, todo el mundo, recuerden lo que dije. Las chicas ignoren y desalienten cualquier avance. —Todos asintieron.

La Sra. Chiyo interrumpió —¡Es hora del show! Quiero que todos hagan una fila para que pueda inspeccionarlos. —Ver a la Sra. Chiyo ponerse toda seria me hizo sonreír. En un principio, parecía intimidante, pero ahora la conocía mejor. La Sra. Chiyo era la querida señora que mantenía las cosas bajo control.

—Sus bandejas siempre estarán sobre la mesa de encubrimiento, alineadas y en el mismo lugar. Recogerán las que he dispuesto para ustedes. No hay tiempo para descansos, y si tienen que ir al baño, tengo que aprobarlo. Espero que ninguno de ustedes fume porque no toleraré que se tomen un descanso para un soplo. —Limpió sus manos sobre el delantal, y asintió con la cabeza—. Vamos, muévanse.

Todo el mundo dio un paso adelante y tomó su bandeja.

Naruto nos condujo por el pasillo hasta el comedor. —Entraremos por aquí. Cuando los envíe fuera, voy a darles instrucciones sobre qué camino tomar en primer lugar. Hagan lo que les diga y este será el dinero más interesante que han hecho. —Sonrió abiertamente hacia nosotros, y la otra muchacha se rio tontamente.

Quise hacer rodar mis ojos ante su expresión vertiginosa sobre el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de encontrarse con Sasuke, quién era por lo menos dos años más joven. Quise decirle que crezca, pero recordé las mariposas en mi estómago, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que ellos estaban allí debido a Sasuke. Yo realmente no podía arrojar piedras.

Mi turno llegó, y me acerqué a la puerta.

Naruto sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. —Estoy aquí, lo harás genial. Ahora, la cabeza a la izquierda y el área de trabajo será alrededor de la sala, en un gran círculo.

Tomé una respiración profunda, salí al comedor, y me dirigí directamente a la sala de baile. Una banda conocida estaba calentando en un escenario, obviamente traída para la ocasión. Todos los invitados me recordaron a los anuncios de Abercrombie. Ellos se mezclaban, bailando y hablando. Me desconecté de la sobrecarga de imágenes y sonidos, me centré en las ostras sobre su cáscara en mi plato, y comencé mi círculo.

Las cosas iban bien. Sonreí mientras caminaba a cada grupo de personas maravillosas, algunas de las cuales reconocí de la televisión o las revistas.

Ellos tomaron las ostras como si estuviera sirviendo algo que en realidad sabía bien, y lanzaban aquellas cosas repugnantes bajo sus gargantas antes de colocar la parte trasera de la cáscara sobre la bandeja. Esto estaba en la cima de mi lista de las cosas más groseras que jamás había visto. Mantuve mi sonrisa en su lugar, y miré a Naruto y los demás por el rabillo de mi ojo. Quería asegurarme que no olvidaba nada. a Naruto, quien coqueteaba abiertamente con un invitado, y reprimió una sonrisa. Un aliento caliente cosquilleó mi oído. Me congelé, pero no me di vuelta para encontrar la razón.

—Parece que a mi invitado le gusta tu amigo —susurró Sasuke en mi oído.

Volví la cabeza hacia él. —Es una persona interesante.

Sasuke me observó como si estuviera tratando de medir mi actitud. Le ofrecí la bandeja, y sonrió. —Tus sentimientos no se verán afectados si decido no tomar lo que estás ofreciendo, ¿Verdad? No me atrevo a probar una de esas cosas.

Ahogué una carcajada y sacudí la cabeza. —No te culpo —susurré.

Sasuke levantó las cejas. —Tenemos algo en común.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada. —Al parecer.

Yo sabía que estando de pie y hablando con Sasuke todos empezarían a hablar, y no quería la atención, así que asentí con la cabeza, mientras lo dejaba. Sin mirar atrás, me acerqué al siguiente grupo. Esto tomó toda mi concentración para olvidar el calor que todavía se adhería a mi oído, y enfocarme en mi trabajo.

—Sólo comeré uno si me dejas alimentarte primero.

Un chico alto, "típico rubio americano" me guiñó un ojo, y desperté de mi aturdimiento por Sasuke. Le di una sonrisa forzada, y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Logré sacar mi voz sin traicionar mis nervios.

—¿No me dejarás darte de comer ostras? Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de un pequeño paseo por la playa?

Empecé a decir que no, cuando el chico que estaba a su lado dio un paso a mi lado, y lo reconocí al instante como Itachi Uchiha. —Deidara, déjala en paz. Sasuke te enviará a empacar.

Deidara frunció el ceño y volvió su atención hacia mí. —Creo que, si ella está de acuerdo con un paseo, entonces, después de que termine esta noche, Sasuke no tendrá nada que decir al respecto. Además, ¿Qué esperaba cuando dejó a una hermosa pelirosa sureña servir la comida? Él está alardeando delante de la gente. Debería esperar esto.

Itachi miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero no me atreví a hacer lo mismo. Me di cuenta de que Itachi parecía un poco nervioso. —Escucha, Sasuke no contrata a las personas. Tenemos a alguien más para manejar eso. No la puso aquí deliberadamente como si fuese parte del menú, así que déjala en paz.

Itachi me dio un codazo y lo tomé como mi señal para huir. Di un paso hacia el siguiente grupo con mis manos temblando y mi corazón acelerado.

—Espera, nunca tuve mis ostras. —Fuertes dedos se sujetaron alrededor de mi brazo, y luché con el impulso de tirar de él y correr. Le dejé llevarme hacia atrás, ya que mi otra opción implicaría que las ostras se cayeran por todas partes del piso. Rápidamente, busqué entre la multitud por Naruto, preocupada de que vendría volando al rescate y perdería su trabajo. Tuve que permanecer tranquila para impedirle saber acerca de mi situación. Mantener la expresión de dolor fuera de mi cara, pero con el férreo control de su mano, estaba empezando a resultar difícil. De repente, otro conjunto de dedos cálidos y suaves, pero firmes, me tomaron del otro brazo.

—Suéltala y reza para que no tenga ningún moretón —dijo una voz familiar en un tono de enojo.

Me estremecí de alivio en el sonido de su voz. Deidara soltó mi brazo, y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —Sólo quería una ostra, y ella no me sirve.

Abrí mi boca para protestar cuando los dedos calientes que sostenían mi brazo me apretaron suavemente para asegurarse. Me quedé tranquila.

—Itachi, por favor acompaña a tu amigo a la puerta. No tengo ninguna otra razón para hablar con él a no ser que Sakura tenga un moretón, o cualquier otra marca duradera de sus manos, entonces me verá otra vez.

Sasuke tomó la bandeja de mi mano y se la entregó a Naruto. No me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí de pie.

Naruto la tomó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro preocupado. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, con la esperanza de aliviar su preocupación.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Sasuke, en una voz sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pueda escucharlo.

Le dejé conducirme por el pasillo hacia la habitación que conocía como la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta, y luego me giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un tono afectado. Golpes fríos cubrieron mis brazos.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Estoy bien, de verdad. Naruto me advirtió que algo como esto podría pasar. Vine mentalmente preparada.

Sasuke murmuró lo que parecía ser una maldición y tiró de mí a un gran sillón de cuero. —No deberías haber estado al servicio esta noche. No sé lo que Chiyo estaba pensando.

Sus palabras picaron. Inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de defender a la Sra. Chiyo, así como a mí misma. —Soy una trabajadora muy resistente y creo que ella me encomendó para servir y seguir instrucciones. No veo cómo es su culpa si un imbécil pensó que yo estaba en el menú también. —Sasuke miró fijamente hacia mí, confuso, y luego sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—No quise decir que pensara que tú no fueras capaz de servir. Quise decir que eres demasiado joven y demasiado hermosa para ser alarde delante de los chicos que piensan que tienen suficiente dinero y poder como para tomar lo que quieran.

Mi garganta se secó por sus palabras.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y preguntó en voz baja: —¿Sabes que eres hermosa?

Tragué saliva, esperando poder sacar las palabras a través de mí sin hacer sonar el nudo en mi garganta. —No diría que "hermosa". Me doy cuenta de que tengo el pelo y los ojos bonitos. Como los de mi madre. Pero no tengo una buena personalidad. Eso realmente aleja lo demás. —Mis palabras sonaban estúpidas dichas en voz alta, pero me di cuenta de que me las había arreglado para desnudar mi alma frente a este chico una vez más. El poder que Sasuke tenía sobre mí, me molestó.

Sasuke sonrió, tomó uno de mis cabellos sueltos y jugó con él distraídamente. —Así que tu personalidad es mala, ¿Verdad? —Se rio entonces, y me puse rígida. Trazó mis mejillas y el puente de mi nariz—. Lamento ser el primero en darte la noticia, pero tu personalidad resulta ser tu activo más encantador.

Busqué alguna señal en su perfecto rostro diciéndome que no quería decir lo que dijo. —No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Finalmente me oí decir.

Puso su dedo sobre mis labios. —Creo que éstos están a la altura de tu personalidad.

Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se abrió camino a través de mis venas, y me estremecí.

—Ah, y luego haces algo tan encantador como estremecerte, y casi rompes mi voluntad.

Dejó caer sus manos de mi rostro, terminando con aquellas increíblemente maravillosas caricias. Se puso de pie, se acercó a un estante de libros, y se inclinó en contra de él como si estuviera posando para una cámara.

—Puedo ser bueno desde aquí. Se trata de un territorio más seguro. —Fruncí el ceño y me dio una sonrisa culpable—. Me tientas, Sakura Haruno. Eres dulce, honesta, cariñosa, perfectamente única, y por todas esas razones, estoy manteniendo mi distancia de ti.

Fruncí el ceño, insegura de por qué todas esas cosas significaban que tenía que mantenerse alejado.

—Sakura, siempre he conseguido lo que quiero. Incluso antes de hacerme rico y famoso, tenía un don para hacerlo. Ahora, tengo la fama y la fortuna para conseguir lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero, y por primera vez en mi vida, quiero algo que no puedo tener. —Me dio una sonrisa triste—. Por primera vez, el objeto de mi deseo es más importante que su realización.

Antes de que pudiera formar palabras para responder, abrió un cajón, sacó varias revistas y las puso delante de mí. —Son de la colección de mi madre —explicó.

Eran fotos de él con las estrellas de cine, leyendas del rock, e incluso el presidente. Su nombre se vinculó con varias mujeres famosas, y su vida personal estaba al desnudo para que todos la vean. Había visto artículos como estos antes, pero después de realmente encontrarme con Sasuke y ver a una persona real, parecía difícil pensar en él como la estrella de rock de los medios.

—Mira éstas —dijo con una mueca—. Mi vida no es normal. No hay espacio para tener una amistad, o alguna relación, con alguien como tú. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y para ser sincero, la amistad no es realmente lo que más quiero cuando se trata de ti. Me encuentro con ganas de mucho más, pero cualquier chica que entra en una relación conmigo tiene que ser lo suficientemente fría para soportar la vida que estoy obligado a vivir. —Sonrió y caminó hacia mí—. Eres todo lo que escribo en mis canciones, pero nunca tengo.

Estudié los cuadros en mi regazo. Era más fácil que mirarlo diciéndome cosas que no quería escuchar.

Incluso si tenía razón. Si pasaba más tiempo con él, yo querría más, también, y no conocía al muchacho en aquellas fotos. Era alguien completamente ajeno a mí. Sólo conocía a Sasuke. El chico dulce que quería entrar en un supermercado y comprarse a sí mismo una Taza de Mantequilla de maní de Reese, y que se tomó el tiempo para ser amable con la niña. Yo nunca sería capaz de encajar en su mundo real. Quería estar en desacuerdo, pero no pude. Él vivía en un mundo en el que yo nunca podría caber, y no podía protestar.

Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo delante de mí.

—Habrá un transporte para ti en el frente en cuestión de segundos. La Sra. Chiyo recibirá instrucciones para dejarte ir. Quita ese ceño fruncido de tu cara bonita, porque, ahora, ella ya sabe lo que pasó, y se preocupa por ti.

Se movió alrededor y fue hacia la puerta.

—Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Tengo una habitación llena de invitados preguntando qué estoy haciendo con la pelirosa hermosa que secuestré. —Sonrió maliciosamente, e inmediatamente cambió a un gesto triste, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _Lo sientoooo por la tardanza :c he estado muy ocupada estos días y no pude actualizar, así que les dejo un capitulo largo :3 como recompensa de lo que me he demorado estos días, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo c:_

 _Les mando muchos saludos a todas ustedes c: gracias! a todas esas personas maravillosas que dejan su reviews! no dejen de comentar! c:_

 _Cuídense_ _y nos vemos a la próxima!_


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

 _ **¡Hola chicas! Lamento mucho la demora, he estado muy ocupada la semana pasada porque ya habían comenzado mis clases y no tuve tiempo para nada, el motivo por este AVISO IMPORTANTE es que el siguiente capítulo creo que estará listo para hoy en la noche o hasta nuevo aviso así que quería decirles que quería crear una cuenta en una red social, para que puedan hablar conmigo o saber hasta cuándo estará el próximo capítulo, y quería preguntarles ¿Qué red social utilizan mas ustedes? Para así crear la cuenta y poder hablar con todas ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Gracias! No olviden dejar sus comentarios para poder saber c:**_


	11. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Todo siguió igual. La Sra. Chiyo aún me daba una sonrisa y el desayuno caliente todas las mañanas. El sr. Jiraya me contaba historias de su tiempo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la mayoría de los días me daba una paliza en ajedrez. Naruto y yo todavía hablábamos de camino a casa por la noche. Incluso fui a practicar esquí acuático y kneeboarding con Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Ino y Shikamaru el domingo. Pero, incluso con nuevos amigos y un trabajo con gente que realmente me importaba, mi vida parecía estar perdiendo algo. Había un vacío, y sabía por qué. La parte frustrante era que lo echaba de menos. Me obligué a reconocer el hecho de que perdí mi corazón por Sasuke Uchiha, esa noche, en la tienda de comestibles. La noche en la biblioteca cuando él admitió haber tenido un interés en mí, puso otro clavo en mi ataúd. Amaba a Sasuke. Era el protagonista en mis sueños, tanto de día como de noche. Mi corazón se aceleraba ante la posibilidad de una visión de él. Sus palabras me obsesionaban. Esos momentos en los que no podía creer que Sasuke alguna vez me notara lo suficiente como para quererme. Me acordé de la tristeza en sus ojos cuando salió por la puerta, y realmente creía que hablaba en serio.

Nada cambiaba el hecho de que trabajaba en su casa. Firmaba mis cheques de pago. Por nada más que por esas dos razones, cualquier cosa entre Sasuke y yo sería imposible. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único. Nunca podría encajar en su mundo.

Me senté en la playa, esperando a que Naruto terminara su turno para que me llevara a casa. El Sr. Jiraya se fue temprano a causa de su malestar. Me dejó sin nada que hacer. Saqué mis rodillas de debajo de la barbilla y disfruté de la vista. Las olas estaban suaves esta noche. Me permití pensar en Sasuke y su rostro cuando sonreía. Ayudaba recordarlo sonriente y feliz, en lugar de la expresión de su cara cuando me dejó en la biblioteca. Era lo suficientemente deprimente como para ser parte de una tragedia de Shakespeare. La chica que nunca pensó que se enamoraría de la persona que nunca podría amarla de vuelta. De alguna manera, el hecho de que me sentara aquí, comparando mi vida con Shakespeare, demostraba lo bajo que había caído.

Pasos llamaron mi atención, sacándome de mis pensamientos centrados en Sasuke, y me di cuenta de que Naruto debía de haber terminado. No me di la vuelta. Me quedé donde estaba y esperé hasta que se detuvo detrás de mí. —Hermosa vista, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo es. ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a casa, o podemos disfrutarlo juntos?

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí para mí misma cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía tanta gracia tampoco. Tenía más en común con Naruto que con Sasuke. Incluso si él no me dejara la piel de gallina y sintiéndome toda caliente y con hormigueos. Esos sentimientos eran adictivos, y no podía ser saludable.

Miramos en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Naruto se volviera hacia mí. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Mi amigo. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír aún más. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté confundida.

Él me dio una sonrisa tímida. —Sakura, cuando me sonríes haces que mi corazón haga cosas locas. —Se ruborizó y movió su mirada de nuevo hacia el agua—. Sé que soy tres años mayor que tú, pero pareces mucho más mayor para tu edad. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Bueno aquí va, estoy tratando de prepararme para el juego, así que ten paciencia conmigo.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. No sabía que iba a decir. ¿Este desastre dañaría nuestra amistad? Si decía que no, ¿Seguiría siendo mi amigo? Me quedé mirándolo, esperando las palabras que temía iban a cambiar nuestra relación para siempre, mientras que un nudo se formaba en mí, enfermando mi estómago. No quería que esto sucediera. Parecía tan injusto. Primero perdí a Sasuke, a quien nunca he tenido, para empezar, y ahora iba a perder a mi amigo, el tipo que siempre me hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sakura.

Una voz que sólo oía en sueños estos días rompió el silencio, y me di la vuelta. Sasuke estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Me entraron ganas de llorar. No estaba segura de sí serían lágrimas de alegría al ver el objeto de mi obsesión, o de oírle decir mi nombre otra vez.

—Sasuke—le dije, un poco sin aliento mientras me levantaba y lo enfrentaba.

Su mirada pasó junto a Naruto. —Te puedes ir. Ya arreglé el transporte para Sakura. —Despachó a Naruto como si estuviera enojado con él.

Miré a Naruto. Un desafío brilló en sus ojos, y me di cuenta de que tendría que negarme a mí misma lo que más quería, tiempo a solas con Sasuke, con el fin de salvar el puesto de trabajo de mi amigo.

—Gracias, Sasuke, pero realmente preferiría que Naruto me llevara a casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron los míos, y frunció el ceño a Naruto antes de volverse hacia mí. —Por favor, Sakura, sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo.

Mi resolución se agrietó al oírle decir por favor. No creo que pudiera decirle que no otra vez. Volví a mirar a Naruto, su rostro más enojado de lo que jamás había visto y, una vez más, me trajo de vuelta a la razón por la que dije que no, para empezar.

—Sasuke, esto realmente no es necesario. Naruto me lleva a casa todas las noches, y nos quedamos en medio de una conversación que tenemos que terminar. Tienes cosas mejores que hacer que llevar a casa a tu ayudante de cocina. —No tenía la intención de que mis palabras salieran tan duras, y cuando Sasuke hizo una mueca, me odié a mí misma.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar. —Por supuesto—dijo, con los ojos fijos en el agua, en vez de en mí.

Si los corazones pueden romperse, el mío acaba de hacerlo.

Naruto tomó mi mano y suavemente me apartó de Sasuke hacia su camioneta. Sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, Sasuke se volvió hacia mí con una expresión atormentada en sus ojos. Dejé de caminar y Naruto dejó caer su mano de la mía.

Oí el suspiro de frustración de Marcus antes de que dijera: —Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Sakura. Sólo te va a hacer daño.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que él tenía razón. —Lo siento—le susurré.

Naruto se merecía una explicación, pero no le daría una. Esto era entre Sasuke y yo. Di un paso hacia delante y miré a mi amigo. —Tengo que hacerlo. —Era la mejor explicación que podía darle. Me di vuelta y lo dejé allí, dirigiéndome de nuevo a Sasuke. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió sobre el rostro de él. Casi me reí cuando respiró hondo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, esperando a ver si iba a regresar.

Entrecerró los ojos contra el resplandor del sol poniente. —Tenías razón. Tendrías que haber ido con él.

Negué con la cabeza. —Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía entre las suyas. Una cálida sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi brazo y cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, Sakura, vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

Nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminábamos por la orilla del agua. Ninguno de los dos habló. Volví a él porque no podía alejarme. Necesitaba saber por qué había venido a por mí, pero no le pregunté. Esperé. Entonces, se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Sabes por qué no quería que Naruto te llevara a casa?

Dejarme creer que me había extrañado no era un camino seguro para mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza.

Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Estoy celoso, Sakura.

Me quedé allí, tratando de que su admisión se hundiera. Si me decía que me extrañaba, le podía creer. Los celos, sin embargo, parecían demasiado difíciles de comprender. —He estado en mi habitación viéndolos en coche durante las últimas dos semanas, y me mataba cada vez que te veía salir con él. Me sentaba en mi habitación, y contemplaba cómo reaccionaría si te enamoraras de él. ¿Cómo podría yo estar aquí y ver que lo mires con esos ojos impresionantes de la manera en que quiero que me veas a mí?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo largo y oscuro y suspiró. —Esta noche no podía quedarme en mi habitación. Te vi por aquí sola y luché contra el impulso de llegar a ti. Luego se acercó caminando y los vi juntos por más tiempo del que debería. Mi decisión de permanecer lejos de ti se rompió, e hice mi camino hasta aquí, antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Un ceño arrugó su frente, y se dio la vuelta. —Parece un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y el problema es que él quiere lo que yo quiero. Si se tratara de algo o alguien más, podría alejarme y dejar que lo tomara. —Sus ojos negros me miraron—. Pero no puedo dejar que te tenga.

Si tan solo supiera cómo cada pensamiento mío se ceñía sobre él. —Naruto siempre será solamente mi amigo. Mis sentimientos hacia él nunca serán más profundos que eso.

Sasuke se acercó y le dio vueltas a uno de mis cabellos sueltos alrededor de su dedo. Contuve la respiración y lo miré. Finalmente, después de un momento, él lo metió detrás de mí oreja.

—Me temo que no voy a ser capaz de sentarme y verte desde lejos ya. Créeme cuando te digo que me he esforzado en empujarte de mis pensamientos. —Dio un paso hacia el agua, centrándose en algo muy lejano—. Mi vida no ha sido normal durante años. Esta es la única vez que llego a ser sólo yo. El resto del tiempo, estoy en el camino y, en varias ocasiones, estoy en el aire en mi camino a Tokio, París o incluso Roma. Viajo constantemente. Mi nombre está en todas partes de las revistas con fotos de chicas con las que se supone que debo estar en relaciones, pero el hecho es que no tengo tiempo para una relación. Si otra adolescente famosa está en la vecindad, nos toman fotos juntos. Es justo lo que se hace y lo que se espera.

Habló de un tipo al que no conocía. Odiaba que me recordaran que era este ídolo intocable. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con tristeza.

—Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo más. La poca vida promedio que tengo... —Extendió las manos hacia fuera a la casa y la propiedad frente a la playa en torno a él y me dio una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Bueno, lo promedio que mi vida puede llegar a ser, quiero compartirlo contigo. Cuando esté en el camino este año, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, quiero tener los recuerdos de mi tiempo contigo para mantenerme caliente.

Extendió sus manos como si se estuviera ofreciendo. —No quiero mendigar o prometer cosas que no puedo darte. No hay mucho de mí para dar, pero lo que tengo es tuyo. Todo esto depende de ti, Sakura. Si me quieres, soy tuyo. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces me alejaré y te dejaré en paz. Te lo juro.

Me levanté y miré fijamente al chico de pie delante de mí, y sabía que tenía que decirle "no" y marcharme. Mi corazón me recordó con un fuerte golpe en el pecho que siempre me arrepentiría de no decir "sí". Dudaba que alguna vez sintiera lo mismo por nadie nunca más. Di un paso adelante, e inmediatamente se me acercó y me tiró contra él. Nos quedamos allí, envuelta en sus brazos, por un tiempo antes de moverse o hablar. Sabía que no era la decisión más inteligente, porque cuando llegara septiembre y el verano se fuera, me acabaría convirtiendo en la chica del verano. En este momento, nada más importaba.

Susurré contra su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara: —Quiero cualquier parte de ti que pueda tener.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. Esto, a la larga, me podría romper. Amaba a Sasuke. Sus labios tocaron mi cabeza, y cerré los ojos, y disfruté de la dulzura del momento. En los brazos de ninguna otra persona lo sentiría tan correcto.

—Quiero pasar el tiempo que más pueda contigo. No quiero perder ni un minuto —dijo, y asentí con la cabeza contra su pecho, y luego me eché hacia atrás y le sonreí.

—Mañana, ¿Iras al mar profundo a pescar conmigo?

Vacilé ante su pregunta. Trabajaba todos los días, menos el domingo, él sabía mi horario.

—Todavía tengo un trabajo—le recordé.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —No sigues trabajando para mí.

Me puse rígida.

—Sasuke, tengo que trabajar. Si no me quieres aquí, tengo que buscar otro trabajo.

Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios y negó con la cabeza. —No, yo me encargo de tus cuentas y necesidades.

Di un paso atrás lejos de sus brazos. Mi estómago se contrajo. No sería como mi madre. No necesitaría un hombre que cuidara de mí. No me iba a pagar por pasar tiempo con él. Tomé una respiración profunda esperando poder explicarle esto para que lo entendiera.

—Sasuke, escucha, es importante para mí ganar mi propio dinero. No puedes pagarme para pasar tiempo contigo, ya que haría esto barato de alguna manera. Quiero estar contigo. No debe haber dinero de por medio. Tengo que ser un igual, y tan loco como parece, la única forma en que puedo aspirar a lograrlo de alguna manera es trabajando por el dinero que gano. Por favor, me gusta trabajar con la Sra. Chiyo y el Sr. Jiraya e incluso Naruto. Podría ir a otro sitio si no quieres que trabaje para ti, pero me gusta estar aquí.

Sasuke suspiró y extendió la mano para tomar la mía. —Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas tomen mi dinero, sin reserva. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido, por lo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que no te sentirías cómoda con ese arreglo. Puedes permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Esto me dará una razón para visitar la cocina más. —Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé.

—Gracias—le dije a través de la opresión en la garganta que luchaba contra las lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

Sasuke sonrió. —Debería ser quien te diera las gracias. No te merezco, pero estoy agradecido de que no te des cuenta de ello.

Me reí de él.

—Ven adentro conmigo mientras Kisame tiene listo nuestro vehículo.

Fuimos a su casa. Me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a la entrada familiar, y me detuve.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Yo, um, tengo que entrar por la puerta lateral.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo trabajando para mí, pero no vas a limitarte a la entrada de los servicios solamente. Estás conmigo, Sakura. Cuando estás fuera de hora, no eres mi empleada. Eres mi... aire.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Tu aire?

Él sonrió. —Bueno, novia parece ser una palabra demasiado poco profunda para decir lo que siento por ti. Estas dos últimas semanas han sido como si controlaras mi respiración. Cuando te vi con Naruto, mi pecho se tensó, y se hizo difícil respirar. Pero entonces te veía sonreír o reír, y pude respirar profundamente otra vez.

No era extraño que este tipo escribiera canciones. Mis ojos ardían, y me gustó el hecho de que siempre pareciera tener todas las ganas de llorar con él.

—Vaya —le susurré a falta de mejores palabras. No estaba dotada de su talento de tejer el idioma inglés tan bien.

—Entonces, ¿Significa que gané? ¿Me harás el honor de acompañarme a mi casa como invitada, en lugar de como ayuda contratada?

Sonreí. —Mientras esté fuera de mis horas.

Él suspiró en derrota. —Voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la casa. No estaba segura de cómo iba a manejarme frente a su madre o su padre. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enterarán de que estaba saliendo con la ayudante? Pero, de nuevo, dudé si por lo menos sabían que trabajaba aquí. A excepción de la única vez que serví a Sasuke, nunca había estado cerca de ninguno de sus padres.

Sasuke me apretó la mano. —Espera aquí, déjame agarrar mi celular y que Kisame traiga nuestro coche por el frente.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi alejarse al armario de los abrigos y abrirlo. Él metió la mano y sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro que recordaba haber visto llevar en una foto reciente de una revista.

Tomó un teléfono delgado y plano de su bolsillo y tocó un par de veces, y luego se lo guardó. Volvió su sonrisa a mí y torció el dedo. Mi corazón recogió su ritmo con la expresión de su rostro.

—Su carro la espera, mi señora.

Me acerqué a él y metí la mano en su brazo extendido. —Siempre tan caballeroso —bromeé.

—Todo lo que sea necesario para hacer sonreír a la dama.

Una vez en casa, me acosté en la cama, mirando al techo y preguntándome cómo podía empacar toda una vida en dos cortos meses. No sería suficiente para mantener el interés de Sasuke. Pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la breve ventana de tiempo que tendríamos juntos. Cuando el verano terminara y él se fuera, tendría a mi madre y al nuevo bebé para preocuparme. Si me lanzaba a mantener mi promedio de calificaciones de 4.0, la escuela podría ser una salida para mantener mi mente alejada del dolor. Pero, de nuevo, nunca podría volver a respirar una vez que se alejara de mí.

* * *

 _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si lo se después de uff subo el capitulo, enserio lo lamento tanto, he estado demasiado ocupada ya que empezaron mis clases y ademas este es mi ultimo año, así que es un poco complicado. Como verán que tal capitulo de hoy c: ahora esta hermosa parejita son enamorados :3 se me quedo chico la verdad jaja bueno c: en el AVISO IMPORTANTE que subí me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios (mil gracias a todas ustedes) les dije que red social usaban mas para poder así crear una pagina u algo por el estilo para poder así comunicarme con todas ustedes por ejemplo en mi caso yo uso mas instagram pero la mayoría de ustedes me dijeron facebook pero hay un pequeño problemitaa :c yo no uso mucho facebook, así que estaba pensando que tal vez podría usar twitter. No se que les parece ustedes, así que déjenme sus comentarios a ver si están de acuerdo c:_

 _Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios! c: Sigan comentando jeje c:_

 _Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas ustedes y cuídense!_

 _Nos vemos a la próxima! c:_


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Caminé dentro de la cocina la siguiente mañana y colgué mi mochila en el gancho antes de echar un vistazo hacia donde sabía que la Sra. Chiyo estaría trabajando en el desayuno de los Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Sra. Chiyo, vendré a ayudarle tan pronto como me cambie.

La Sra. Chiyo me miró y luego miró hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Seguí su mirada. Recostado en una de las sillas, luciendo ridículamente sexy para ser las siete de la mañana, estaba sentado Sasuke. Me dio una sonrisa torcida, y mi corazón entró en estado de frenesí.

—Hola —dije sin sonar afectada por su presencia. Sabía que él había dicho que estaría por la cocina con más frecuencia, pero no sabía que significaba tan temprano en la mañana—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Alzó sus cejas y me sonrió. —Yo pensaba que eso habría sido obvio.

Sabía que me estaba sonrojando. Me volví hacia la Sra. Chiyo y luego hacia él. Me di cuenta de que ella no estaba feliz con su presencia, y supe que esto podría causar problemas.

—Está bien, Sakura. Ella no está enojada contigo. Está enojada conmigo. Tú pasaste a ser quien ella está protegiendo.

—Yo, um, necesito ir a cambiarme. Estaré aquí pronto —dije, con la esperanza de que el ceño fruncido de la Sra. Chiyo no fuera para mí.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de lavado. Mi corazón latía de la frustración de mis sentimientos encontrados. Saber que Sasuke quería verme me hacía extremadamente feliz, pero tampoco quería enojar a la Sra. Chiyo. Sasuke susurró algo que sonaba como que estaba a la defensiva. Necesitaba darme prisa. No quería dejarlo solo con la Sra. Chiyo. Lo cual parecía tonto, dado que ella trabaja para él.

—No voy a hacerle daño. Sé que ella es especial y traté de mantenerme alejado, pero cuando estoy con ella no me siento tan frío y solo.

Sasuke se paró frente a la mesa con su atención en la Sra. Chiyo. Me quedé inmóvil en la puerta.

La Sra. Chiyo se dio vuelta y apuntó hacia Sasuke con una cuchara de madera. —Yo lo entiendo. Sin embargo, esa chica tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros para una niña de su edad, y, bueno, no puedes evitarlo, pero le vas a romper el corazón cuando te vayas. —Su susurro no era tan silencioso. Se volvió para mover la olla y sacudió la cabeza. —Solo no quiero que la lastimes.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Finalmente, dijo en un susurro—: Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo voy a evitar hacerle daño. Lastimarla es la última cosa que quiero hacer.

Esperé un minuto más, y luego entré en la cocina. —Bueno, Sra. Chiyo, ¿Dónde empiezo?

La Sra. Chiyo me dio dos platos. —Ve y disfruta tu desayuno con el Sr. Sasuke.

Me volví hacia él mientras caminaba a mi lado. —No discutas, por favor —susurró, tomó los platos de mis manos y fue de nuevo hacia la mesa. Miré sin poder hacer nada a la Sra. Chiyo. Ella me sonrió y me dio dos largos vasos con jugo de naranja.

—Sólo come con el chico antes de que empiece a rogar y se avergüence a sí mismo —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke la escuchara.

Él colocó los platos con una sonrisa.

—Es la verdad y tú lo sabes —dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Tomé los vasos y fui hacia la mesa. Sasuke corrió la silla para mí y me senté. Él se sentó a mi lado, metió su mano bajo la mesa y tomó la mía.

—Gracias por desayunar conmigo.

Le sonreí y asentí. No creí que decir "con gusto" sonara bien. Yo debería ser quien le agradeciera.

Tenía tanta hambre, y el desayuno de hoy sabía mucho mejor del que normalmente tomaba después de que los Uchiha terminaban el suyo. Tomé un trozo de tocino y lo mastiqué, pero el peso de la mirada de Sasuke me hacía sentir incómoda.

Tragué y le susurré, no queriendo que la Sra. Chiyo me escuchara. —No voy a ser capaz de comer si me estás mirando.

Sonrió. —Lo siento, es sólo que es algo que no había visto antes.

Fruncí el ceño, no muy segura de lo que quería decir. —¿Nunca habías visto a una chica comer? —pregunté, confundida.

Él se rio. —Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no, no he visto a muchos comer. Por lo general no pueden comer frente a mí, o ellos sólo no lo hacen por regla. Pero lo que quería decir es que nunca te había visto a ti comer, y es lindo. No quería mirar. Lo siento.

Me recordó a aquel niño pequeño de nuevo, tratando de escapar de un castigo, y no pude evitar sonreír. —Está bien, pero ya me viste, así que deja de mirarme y come tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

Él sonrió y miró hacia su propia comida.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Naruto entró silbando. —Buenos días, Sra. Chiyo, ¿Me tiene algo bueno para comer?

La Sra. Chiyo le lanzó una advertencia silenciosa que claramente le decía que se comportara, y Naruto frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia nosotros. Sasuke se inclinó en su silla y tomó un trago de su jugo.

—Ah, buenos días, Sakura, Sr. Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto, y la mirada de Naruto no se quedó. Sólo fue hacia el cuarto de lavado para cambiarse. Suspiré de alivio porque él no había dicho nada estúpido. Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí. —Nada que él pueda decir hará que lo despida, a menos que sea en tu contra. Deja de preocuparte. Sé que está enojado conmigo, y una parte de mí no lo culpa, pero la otra parte sólo está aliviada de que tú me quieres.

El lugar en mi corazón, donde Sasuke tomó residencia, creció. Le sonreí. —Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó de nuevo. —No tienes nada que agradecerme, pero con gusto.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, y Sasuke me llevó aparte antes de que fuera a ayudar a limpiar lo del desayuno.

—Trataré de mantenerme alejado de ti, si puedo, mientras trabajas. Pero tan pronto como hayas terminado, vendré por ti.

Una sonrisa tonta se posó en mi rostro, y yo asentí. Tomó mi mano y la besó antes de girarse para salir.

Me forcé a mí misma a empujar mis pensamientos sobre Sasuke a un lado, para poder concentrarme en el resto del día. Varias veces, una cálida sensación de hormigueo me recorría, y mi corazón se aceleraba sabiendo que él me miraba. El final de mi día de trabajo no pudo llegar más pronto. En cuanto caminé fuera del cuarto de lavado, después de cambiar mi uniforme por ropa, una mano me tomó por el brazo.

—Ven conmigo—susurró Sasuke, y lo dejé guiarme por escaleras que nunca había usado y, a través de varias puertas y pasillos, que no sabía que existían. Finalmente, estábamos en la puerta de su cuarto. Recordaba claramente la última vez que estuve allí, pero caminar hacia dentro, de su mano, hizo que todo fuera diferente. Este era el lugar donde él dormía y escribía canciones. Algo dentro de mí, sabía que cada momento que me acercaba a él, hacía mucho más difícil tener que dejarlo ir. Dio un paso hacia adentro, y cerró la puerta, girándose para sonreírme.

—Quería que vieras mi cuarto. Bueno, creo que debería decir que quería que vieras mi cuarto conmigo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la pared de las guitarras. Alargó la mano hacia la vieja guitarra usada en el medio y la trajo hacia abajo. La veneración que parecía tenerle al instrumento me hizo sonreír.

—Esa debió haber sido tu primer guitarra. Se ve muy amada.

Asintió y me la dio. Tomé la fresca y dura madera en mis manos y estudié la escritura en ella. Primero pensé que estaba autografiada por alguien más, pero tomándola más de cerca, vi la firma infantil que claramente decía "Sasuke Uchiha". Deslicé mis dedos sobre el nombre, pensando en cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya para él.

—Cuando tenía siete años, le rogué a mis padres una guitarra. Sabía que ellos no me la comprarían dado que el año anterior rogué por una batería y no asistí a las lecciones. Les prometí que aprendería a tocarla sin lecciones si sólo pudiera tener una. Tomaron dos años para que finalmente me la dieran. Desperté una Navidad, y estaba de pie delante del árbol de Navidad. Nunca olvidaré la emoción que me recorrió el cuerpo. Tomé la guitarra y corrí directo a mi cuarto. Toqué hasta que di con el estribillo de "Wanted Dead or Alive". Fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía tocar de oído.

Había leído ese dato una vez, pero se lo había achacado a la ficción de la publicidad. —Apuesto a que tus padres se sorprendieron.

Él se rio y asintió. —Sí, no todos los días un niño de nueve años toma una guitarra y toca una canción de Bon Jovi, sin ningún entrenamiento formal.

Sonreí y le di la guitarra. —Entonces, así es como todo comenzó. No es de extrañar que la tengas en el centro.

Asintió y se volvió para colgarla de nuevo en la pared.

—No, espera —extendí la mano y toqué su brazo. Él me miró. —Toca para mí.

Se volvió hacia la pared de costosas guitarras. —Bueno, yo en realidad te traje aquí para dar rienda suelta a mi don, que es un imán para las chicas —me dio una sonrisa torcida—. Considerando que mi personalidad de estrella no te impresiona, iba a hacer trampa, tomar la Fender Stratocaster original, tocarte una de mis canciones número uno y ver si podía conseguir que te convirtieras en masilla en mis manos.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu Fender Stratocaster original y un hit número uno, que he escuchado infinidad de veces en la radio, no me harán convertirme en masilla. Sin embargo, si te escucho tocar en esa guitarra, la primera canción que has tocado, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto para convertirme en masilla.

Suspiró juguetonamente y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Palmeó un lugar junto a él, y me senté a su lado. —Estoy trabajando con la desventaja de una vieja guitarra desgastada y una canción que no he tocado en años, pero si esto es lo que se necesita para impresionarte entonces aquí va. —Comenzó a tocar y pronto su voz se unió a la guitarra.

Si quería convertirme en masilla, tuvo éxito, porque el sonido de su voz me calentó todo el cuerpo. Quería cerrar mis ojos e imaginar al pequeño niño en su cuarto, la mañana de Navidad. Podía ver al niño antes de haberse convertido en estrella. El deseo de que él fuera normal, y no famoso, creció con más fuerza. Me sentí culpable, pero no pude hacer que se fuera. Si él sólo fuera un chico regular que tocaba bien la guitarra, y cantaba para mí en citas junto al agua. Me permití mirarlo mientras cantaba las palabras, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo imaginé cantándose a sí mismo cuando era niño, mientras vagaba por el aire libre, pretendiendo ser un vaquero.

La canción llegó a su fin, y me sonrió. —Bueno, ¿Qué te pareció?

Le sonreí. —Perfecto.

Se rio y sacudió su cabeza. —La mayoría de las chicas quieren sonatas románticas, y tú quieres una canción sobre un vaquero buscado vivo o muerto.

Colgó la guitarra de nuevo en la pared.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Itachi Uchiha entró. Me vio y se detuvo. —Uh, lo siento. No sabía que tenías compañía. Sólo caminaba por aquí y escuché esa vieja canción y pensé que debería pasar y ver a qué se debía el recuerdo del pasado.

Sasuke se volvió y le sonrió a su hermano. —Está bien. Puedes entrar.

Itachi entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Traje a Sakura aquí para tocar para ella uno de sus números favoritos de mi repertorio, y vengo a darme cuenta de que ella no tiene un favorito. No le gusto para nada.

Me reí de su expresión, y la expresión de asombro de Itachi se volvió instantáneamente una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano sólo quería molestarme.

—No es cierto. Resulta que me gusta mucho la canción que cantas sobre luchar para encontrarte a ti mismo.

Sasuke alcanzaba otra guitarra y se congeló. Se volvió hacia mí. No supe que fue lo que dije mal, pero me miró fijamente a los ojos, muy seriamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios justo antes de que preguntara: —¿En serio?

Asentí, no muy segura de por qué le sorprendía.

—A mí también —dijo finalmente, antes de bajar la otra guitarra.

Miré a su hermano, confundida, y Itachi me sonrió.

—"Inside War" fue la primera canción que Sasuke escribió. Él luchó con uñas y dientes para conseguir que la lanzaran. Para ese momento de su carrera, solo había grabado canciones escritas por otras personas. Luchó fuerte con "Inside War", y nunca logró llegar al número uno, pero estuvo en el top ten. A partir de entonces, se le dio más rienda suelta a lo que cantaba en sus discos.

Asentí.

Sasuke había tomado otra guitarra y se paró junto a la cama mirándome. —A la mayoría de las chicas les gustan mis canciones de amor —se encogió de hombros—. Tú sigues sorprendiéndome.

Traté de recordar una canción de amor que él hubiera grabado, pero ninguna se me vino a la mente. En casa, Mebuki me forzaba a escuchar canciones de los ochentas. Ella no escuchaba mucho más. La música no era algo de lo que supiera mucho.

—Bueno, cántame una de tus famosas canciones de amor.

Me sonrió y tocó una suave y tersa melodía. Pronto su voz se unió, y me encontré a mí misma incapaz de quitar mis ojos de él.

 _Sólo para hacer brillar tus ojos, haría cualquier cosa. Podría dejarlo todo para saber que eres mi chica. Sólo estar contigo y escuchar tu risa es lo que hace a mi otra mitad. Estaba perdido y frío por dentro, cuando tu corazón llamó al mío. Ahora sé que eres lo único que me mantiene aguantando, cuando el resto del mundo parece venirse abajo._

 _¡No me dejes ahora! ¡No podría lograrlo! No me dejes ahora. ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte! Eres la razón por la que puedo tomar esta guitarra y hacerla cantar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar._

 _Sé que a veces la vida conmigo es difícil de manejar. Estoy atrapado entre luces y multitudes. Pero tú eres la razón por la que sigo tocando. Sin ti niña, todo moriría. Apóyate en mí a través de este viaje, por favor, porque si lo deja ir también lo haré yo. Si el brillo en tus ojos se empieza a desvanecer, mi corazón no latirá y mi canción desaparecerá._

 _¡No me dejes ahora! ¡No podría lograrlo! No me dejes ahora. ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte! Eres la razón por la que puedo tomar esta guitarra y hacerla cantar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar. Niña, si me dejas, todo se va a desmoronar._

Su voz suave y ronca se detuvo, y tocó la guitarra más lentamente. Cuando la canción terminó, lo miré fijamente incapaz de decir nada.

Él sonrió tímidamente. — Es la canción que las chicas siempre quieren escuchar.

Sonreí y luego suspiré. —Quisiera haber podido hacer una broma, pero después de esa interpretación, no sabía si ponerme de pie y aplaudir, o desmayarme.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. —¡Ah, por fin!

—Desearía haber aprendido a tocar guitarra. Nunca he visto a una chica no tambalearse cuando él empieza una canción de amor —dijo Itachi.

Me encogí de hombros en derrota. —Desearía poder discutir, pero tengo que admitir que verlo cantar esa canción y tocar la guitarra es increíblemente difícil de resistir. Ya la había escuchado antes, pero nunca con la vista que él me dio, y nunca cambiaré de estación cuando la escuche de nuevo.

Itachi se echó a reír, y Sasuke me sonrió. —Nunca vas a dejarlo pasar sin recordarme lo poco afectada que estás por quien soy, ¿Verdad?

—No queremos que te crezca la cabeza.

Itachi rio de nuevo. —Su cabeza ha sido grande desde la primera vez que supo que era un prodigio.

—Sólo te estoy molestando. Nunca he quitado tus canciones. La verdad es que difícilmente escucho música en la radio. Sólo tenemos una radio en casa, y mi mamá ama los ochentas. Conozco más canciones de ese periodo de tiempo que canciones actuales.

—Odio la música de los ochentas, lo siento mucho por ti —dijo Itachi con sinceridad.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —No son tan malas cuando es todo lo que siempre has conocido.

Itachi levantó las cejas como si no estuviera muy seguro. —Ah, sí, claro—dijo e hizo una mueca.

Itachi miró a Sasuke detrás de mí, luego aclaró su voz y se levantó. —Um, bueno, creo que ya me voy. Tengo que estar en otro lugar. Nos vemos, Sakura.

—Bueno, adiós.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Volví mi atención hacia Sasuke después de la salida precipitada de su hermano. —¿Por qué lo hiciste irse?

Sasuke fingió inocencia. —No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. Tú lo escuchaste, tiene que estar en otro lugar.

Me reí. —Claro que sí.

Sasuke me sonrió, caminó hacia un cofre alto y abrió un cajón. —Si te doy algo mío, ¿Lo aceptarías si yo de verdad quisiera que lo tuvieras?

No estaba segura de cómo responderle. —Um, creo que depende de qué es lo que quieres darme.

Sacó un iPod y lo trajo. —Quiero que tengas esto. Es mío y tiene varios cantantes geniales en él, pero quiero que lo tengas porque cada canción que he grabado está en él también.

Tomé el iPod de sus manos. —Gracias.

—Si no quieres escucharme, está bien. Si hay otros cantantes que quieres, tráelo, y yo los pondré allí para ti —metió la mano en el cajón—. Oh, y aquí hay unos audífonos. Te conseguiré unos inalámbricos, pero es necesario que los hagan de acuerdo con tus oídos. Podemos conseguirlos el domingo.

Me reí de su entusiasmo. —Estos audífonos están bien.

Sacudió su cabeza. —Dices eso ahora, pero si usaras unos audífonos inalámbricos sabrías que no es cierto.

Suspiré y estuve de acuerdo. —Está bien.

Se veía tan emocionado de ser capaz de darme algo, que no quería estropearlo. Me gustaba verlo actuar como un niño pequeño. Mis entrañas se ablandaban durante los momentos en que él se abría lo suficiente para mostrarme su lado vulnerable.

—Te escucharé mientras voy a dormir por las noches —le aseguré al niño pequeño, quien parecía ansioso por su regalo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. —No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir el pensar en eso, pero ahora voy a tener dificultades al dormir por las noches sabiendo que estoy cantándote al oído.

Abrió sus ojos para mirarme, vi algo allí que sólo había llegado a desear. Eso, o mi corazón estaba mintiéndome.

* * *

 _Bueno nuevo capitulo c: enserio agradezco mucho su espera c: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy c:_

 _Gracias! por sus comentarios c: sigan comentando c:_

 _He estado viendo sus comentarios y me estaban diciendo Instagram, así que se quedara en instagram? por el momento les paso mi perfil para que puedan seguirme c: _ange_fl/ o Facebook? Elijan!_

 _Manden mensajes si quieren xd_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima!_

 _Cuídense c:_


End file.
